


A Bitter Lullaby

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barn, Established Relationship, Kärlek, Kärleken övervinner allt, Längtan, M/M, Olika syn på livet, Olika viljor, Oväntad vänskap, Paus, Resa - Freeform, Tvekan
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Isak och Even skulle ut och resa tillsammans men nu sitter han ensam på flygplatsen utan Even. De skulle åka på sin livs resa men nu sitter han där ensam och väntar på att få gå på planet.





	1. Kanske kommer han ändå...

**Author's Note:**

> Hej igen!
> 
> Är ni trötta på mig än? Hoppas inte det för här kommer en ännu en berättelse från mig.
> 
> Titeln är tagen från en låt av"Martin Almgren" som heter "A Bitter Lullaby". Lyssna på den om ni vill.

Gardermoen, augusti 2025.

Han står och tittar på incheckningsmontern. Han hatar verkligen det här med att checka in på egen hand på flygplatsen, föredrar faktiskt att stå i kö och vänta på sin tur och sen få hjälp av en anställd med ett påklistrat falskt leende.

Han svettas där han står medan han försöker att inte göra fel, försöker trycka rätt på skärmen, slå in de rätta siffrorna. Han svettas och svär mellan sammanpressade läppar.

Alla automater är tagna och klockan tickar, en man harklar sig irriterat bakom honom, vilket inte gör saken bättre. Han vänder sig om och ger mannen en ursäktande blick, känner egentligen inte alls för att göra det men gör det ändå, vill vara trevlig. Mannen ler inte tillbaka utan suckar endast djupt och himlar med ögonen.

Han önskar att flygplatser var så där som i den där filmen Even tvingade honom att titta på en gång. Vad hette den nu igen? "Love" någonting. Han kommer inte på namnet men det är inte viktigt i sammanhanget. I filmen hade folk lett, kramats och varit lyckliga på flygplatsen. Han ser sig om och ser inget som kan liknas vid filmen. Alla ser sura och stressade ut, han själv inkluderad.

"Love actually" mumlar han. "Så hette den".

Han stirrar på skärmen och kommer på sig själv med att önska att Even var där. Det hade onekligen varit lättare- bättre- med Even där. Men där står han själv, ensam och kämpar, svettas. En droppe rinner sakta nerför näsryggen, han känner hur den rinner nerför näsan, fastnar på nästippen för att sen falla ner på den vita t-shirten.

Han är klar och väntar nu endast på att hans boardingcard ska skrivas ut. Det tar tid och han väntar tålmodigt med den stressade mannen bakom sig. Han väntar men ingenting händer. Han vill ruska om maskinen, slå sönder glaset på skärmen men avstår såklart.

Till slut börjar maskinen låta och en hård rektangulär papperslapp kommer ut genom det smala avlånga hålet. Han tar den och vänder sig om, gör en gest med armarna mot maskinen, visar mannen att "varsågod, nu är det din tur." Gör en menande min och ler innan han passivt aggressivt stampar därifrån.

Han går ut och tar en cigarett ur det skrynkliga paketet, tänder den och tar ett långt bloss, blåser sakta ut röken och ser sig omkring.

"Kanske kommer han ändå" tänker han och tar sig en noggrannare titt på en utav de ankommande taxibilarna.

Han stirrar och hoppas. En taxi med tonade rutor stannar precis framför honom och hoppet stiger.

"Kanske kommer han ändå. Kanske har Even ändrat sig".

Dörren till taxin öppnas långsamt, lämnas lite på glänt och han sträcker lite på halsen, kikar. Kanske, bara kanske....

Ut stiger en hög blond figur med en jeansjacka på ena axeln. Han lyfter handen exalterat för att vinka men ser, mitt i rörelsen, att det inte alls är Even, bara någon som liknar men inte är Even- inte alls.

Han sänker huvudet uppgivet och suckar besviket. Trots att det hade varit uppenbart, de sista veckorna, att Even inte skulle följa med hade han ändå hoppats och önskat.

Han röker sakta färdigt cigaretten och för varje taxibil som anländer, utan Even i, känner han hur hans hjärta trasas sönder mer och mer. Han slänger cigaretten på marken, bryr sig inte om att lägga den i papperskorgen alldeles bredvid utan går direkt tillbaka in och styr sina steg mot säkerhetskontrollen. Där lägger han sitt handbagage i en av de grå plastlådorna för att sen bli tafsad på av en säkerhetsvakt.

 

Han står med armarna utsträckta åt sidan och känner händer dras över hans kropp, samlar sedan ihop sina saker och går mot gaten. Han tittar ner på sina boardingcards, stryker med tummen över den första anhalten- Charles De Gaulle- det är där han ska mellanlanda och byta till ett flyg som ska ta honom till sin slutdestination- Havanna, Cuba.

Han sätter sig i vänthallen, tar fram telefonen och börjar surfa. Plötsligt känner han hur någon tittar honom över axeln, ner på telefonen. Han vänder sig om och ser en liten pojke på cirka fem år med en rinnande näsa. En stor string med grönt snor hänger från nästippen. Innan han hinner reagera har den lossnat och landar mitt på telefonens skärm. Han ser det hända, ser det i slowmotion hur snordroppen långsamt blir större och tyngre för att till slut lossna och hamna mitt på telefonen. Han sluter ögonen och trycker ner alla svordomar som vill komma ut.

En kvinna i 30 årsåldern springer förfärad fram och ber om ursäkt, räcker fram en våtservett och säger "Här, om du någonsin skaffar barn lämna då aldrig huset utan ett paket våtservetter". Han nickar och pressar fram ett skratt, hoppas att det låter genuint nog.

Det är just detta som lett honom hit, som gjort att han sitter här ensam på väg till ett annat land, långt bort utan Even. Han vill bara inte men Even han vill och vill det med honom. Men han kan bara inte, blir rädd- skräckslagen bara av tanken.

Han tittar på pojken- barnet, stirrar och försöker föreställa sig men kan helt enkelt inte.

De hade legat i sängen, det hade varit en helt vanlig enkel söndageftermiddag, de hade precis kommit hem från en middag hos Eva och Jonas och deras två barn. Han borde ha förutsett för han hade sett Evens längtande ansiktsuttryck, hur de blå ögonen följt de två barnen. Han borde ha förstått, det borde han verkligen.

Even hade strukit honom lätt över kinden, där i sängen, och sagt "Jag älskar dig. Jag vill ha ett barn med dig"

Han hade tittat förvånat på Even och skrattat, sarkastiskt sagt "javisst".

Evens ögon hade, för en sekund lyst upp, innan det hade gått upp för honom att Isak hade skojat.

De hade inte nämnt det mer men det låg där och störde, gnagde på deras relation. De hade inte pratat om det men det låg och bubblade under ytan, växte sig stort.

Han väcks ur sina tankar när en ljus kvinnlig stämma, som säger att det är dags att gå ombord, ljuder genom området vid gaten.

Han reser sig upp och ser sig omkring- hoppas. 

 


	2. På väg!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går lite långsamt här i början men det behövs för att få berättelsen att gå framåt, för att bygga upp lite bakgrundshistoria. 
> 
> Hoppas ni orkar fortsätta läsa ändå :)
> 
> Kram på er alla och ett stort tack till er som redan vågat lämna kudos. Det uppskattar jag ❤❤❤

Han sätter sig ner i sätet, känner plötsligt hur otroligt trött han är. Han sluter ögonlocken och somnar innan planet ens lyfter.

"Hallå, vakna. Det är dags att gå av!" Säger någon irriterat till honom.

Han vaknar med ett ryck och inser att de är framme i Paris. Han plockar ihop sina saker, fortfarande sömndrucken och lätt förvirrad.

Några timmar senare, efter att planlöst ha vandrat omkring bland alla affärer och restauranger på flygplatsen, sitter han äntligen på planet som ska ta honom till Havanna.

Havanna, det var Even som hade haft drömmen att åka dit, inte han- han pratar inte ens spanska. Lite tyska, lite engelska, ja, men inte ett ord spanska- inte ett dugg.

Even hade köpt en språkkurs via någon sida på Internet och hade suttit varje kväll de senaste halvåret och pluggat glosor och meningar medan han själv hade suttit bredvid och låtsats vara engagerad.

Han kan inte låta bli att tänka att han borde ha låtit Even åka istället, att Even borde varit den som satt här, inte han. Men Even hade ångrat sig, hade inte velat åka, inte själv och absolut inte med honom. Han hade väntat länge med att avboka, för kanske skulle allt ordna sig, kanske skulle Even ändra sig och följa med ändå. Men det hade inte hänt. Even hade skakat på huvudet och bestämt sagt att "nej jag ska inte åka."

När han väl hade ringt för att avboka var det alldeles försent. Det gick inte så han hade bestämt sig för att åka själv, på egen hand.

Nu, på flyget mot Havanna, på deras resa- Evens absoluta drömresa är det istället han som sitter där. Han som inte kan ett ord spanska, som inte tagit reda på vad som finns att göra när han väl kommer fram, han som knappast ens har koll på reseplanen. Han vet ingenting egentligen men han sitter likväl på planet. Han sitter där ensam och orolig- ledsen.

Han förstår ju varför inte Even följde med, han gör ju det, men det gör inte saknaden och smärtan mindre. För trots att han förstår, kanske just på grund av att han förstår, så känns det nästan outhärdligt att sitta där, ensam på väg någonstans långt bort. Ensam med vetskapen om att han lämnat Even där hemma utan någon som helst försäkran om att det finns något att komma tillbaka till när han väl kommer hem igen. För det är inte säkert att det finns det. Even hade sagt det till honom "åker du nu, när det är så här, då kan jag inte lova att jag finns här när du kommer tillbaka".

Trots det hade han åkt. Han hade packat sin väska, tagit flygtåget, checkat in, satt sig på planet och åkt. Han hade lämnat Oslo och Even bakom sig, om så bara för några veckor, men det hade på något sätt känts slutgiltigt när han gått ut genom dörren och stängt den bakom sig.

Nu är han livrädd för vad som väntar honom när han kommer hem. Ångrar sig nästan och funderar starkt på att knäppa upp bältet, ta sitt handbagage och gå av planet. Men han gör det inte utan sitter envist kvar.

Han är rädd och ledsen men är också väldigt arg, arg på Even.

De hade aldrig pratat om barn- aldrig- och sen kom det upp, bara så där, och han hade reagerat spontant utan att tänka sig för, utan att reflektera över vad det kunde betyda för Even, för deras relation. Han hade inte insett hur infekterad deras relation skulle komma att bli, av en enda sak. Men det hade den blivit och det hade gått fort, alldeles för fort, han hade inte hunnit med. Ena dagen hade de haft det bra- älskat varandra- och den andra hade allt vänts upp och ner. Så ja, han känner sig arg.

I början hade de försökt diskutera med varandra, försökt få den andra att förstå men efter ett tag, efter flera misslyckade försök, hade de på något sätt gett upp. Even slutade titta på honom, gick runt och såg sårad ut, riktade bara några få enkla ord till honom, då och då, när det verkligen behövdes.

En natt, i mörkret, hade Even vänt sig om mot honom där i sängen och frågat "är du säker på att du inte vill?"  
Han var såklart inte helt säker, "helt hundra procent säker är man väl aldrig" hade han tänkt men hade ändå viskat fram ett "Ja jag är säker". Even hade suckat och sagt "då vet jag inte vad vi ska göra".

När dagen kom hade de låtsats som ingenting, som om orden de hade utväxlat under natten inte existerade, aldrig hade yttrats. Men de hade de ju, trots att de försökte förneka det. Och det märktes. Även om de inte sade något så märktes det på stämningen i lägenheten, den hade förändrats. Even pratade inte längre med honom, rörde honom inte. Det gick flera dagar innan de tog upp ämnet igen, innan Even bestämde sig för att säga något och då hade sagt "åker du nu så är det inte säkert jag finns kvar när du kommer tillbaka"

De var med de orden i ryggen han hade packat sin väska, gått ut genom dörren och satt sig på planet.

 

 


	3. Ensam i Havanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag var på Kuba för cirka 10 år sedan. Om jag ger mig på att beskriva Havanna och andra ställen är det utifrån det tidsperspektivet. Bara så ni vet :)

När planet landat och han stiger ut slår en vägg av fuktig luft mot honom. Luften är tung att andas och svetten börjar genast rinna. De blir inslussade i en vänthall med lågt i tak och gulaktiga betongväggar. Där får de sen stå och köa en lång stund medan allas visum kollas. Kön rör sig sakta framåt och han får kämpa för att hålla sig vaken. Han fryser lite lätt av kontrasten från den fuktiga heta luften där ute och den torra kalla där inne.

Till slut blir det ändå hans tur. De granskar hans visum samt pass sen får han en stämpel och slussas vidare. Det är den första stämpel han någonsin fått (Kanske den enda han någonsin kommer få) och han tänker att han ska behålla just detta passet, i resten av sitt liv, just därför.

Han kommer in i ännu ett annat stort rum. Där hittar han snabbt sin stora backpack och beger sig sedan ut i den mörka Havannakvällen.

Han ställer sig och väntar på en taxi. Han hade velat boka en genom resebolaget men Even hade tyckt att det var mer spännande att göra det själva, på plats. Så nu står han här och väntar medan en efter en av de andra passagerarna hoppar in i sina förbeställda taxibilar och åker därifrån, lämnar honom ensam kvar.

Han står kvar och undrar vad i helvete han ska ta sig till. Han står där fastfrusen och handlingsförlamad utanför flygplatsen och svettas. Han har läst om tropiskt väder men hade inte insett vidden av det. Han börjar förstå att han packat ner alltför få t-shirts. Fortsätter han svettas så här lär de ta slut innan resan ens riktigt börjat.

Han lyfter på armen och luktar sig under den. Han kan ännu känna doften av sköljmedlet hemifrån, det där rosa som Even alltid köper, det som doftar så starkt av rosor. Han själv föredrar det blå men Even är envis och fortsätter köpa det rosa. Han luktar sig ännu en gång under armen, sluter ögonen och låter sig påminnas om Even. Han känner klumpen i halsen växa sig större och större. "Even" tänker han.

Han känner en hand på axeln och puttar reflexmässigt bort den innan han vänder sig om

"Oj förlåt. Jag menade inte att skrämma dig. Men ville bara säga att du kan få åka taxi med oss om du vill. Vår verkar vara den sista så du är mer än välkommen att dela den med oss"

Han tittar förvånat på kvinnan framför sig, känner igen henne men vet inte varifrån. Tvekar men ser sedan ett litet barnben sticka ut från baksätet och inser plötsligt vilka de är. Han ler mot henne och säger "jättegärna, jag började faktiskt bli lite orolig"

"Du kan sitta fram så slipper du mer snor på din mobil" säger hon och skrattar lätt.

"Jag ska till Hotel Plaza som ligger i gamla stan. Vart ska ni?"

"Vi ska också dit" svarar hon och ler stort.

Taxichauffören tutar otåligt, signalerar att han vill åka så de stuvar in hans väska i bakluckan och lämnar flygplatsen. Han vevar ner sitt fönster, låter vinddraget slå mot ansiktet när bilen ökar farten och beger sig ut i Havannatrafiken.

Han ser förvånansvärt många nya bilar vilket gör han konfunderad- han hade förväntat sig fler gamla bilar, såna bilar amerikanerna lämnade efter sig och som kubanerna skryter så mycket om.

Han blundar, lyssnar till bilar som tutar och musiken som strömmar ut ur taxins högtalare. Han blundar och försöker ta in alla de nya ljuden, den annorlunda doften. "Så det är så här Havanna doftar" tänker han.

 --------------

Han sätter sig på sängen, det är en dubbelsäng. Han suckar när han inser att det är så här det kommer vara under resten av resan. Dubbelsängar, dubbla platser på inrikesflygen, på bussarna och vid incheckningar. Det är en resa för två, inte för en. Allt är bokat i båda deras namn- Even Bech Næsheim och Isak Valtersen.

Han vill inte tycka synd om sig själv men gör det ändå för det var inte meningen att det skulle bli så här. Det var inte meningen att Even skulle fråga, det var inte meningen att han skulle rygga tillbaka så. Det var inte meningen att de skulle bli oense, så oense att han skulle sitta ensam på en dubbelsäng på ett hotell på andra sidan jordklotet. Det var inte meningen. Han lutar sig bakåt, släpper ut ett frustrerat gny och sluter ögonen. Han ska bara vila ögonen lite innan han byter om och bortstar tänderna hinner han tänka innan sömnen tar över.

\--------------- 

Han vaknar tidigt, kan inte somna om, tittar sig omkring och det dröjer en stund innan han kommer ihåg var han är någonstans. Han hade drömt att han låg i en helt annan säng, någon helt annanstans- omhållen av ett par långa, seniga armar. I drömmen hade han känt sig trygg, älskad.

Han hade känt sig lycklig bara för att i nästa sekund vakna upp i ett spartanskt rum- ensam- fullt påklädd men ändå smått frusen av draget från ACn. Om man nu kan kalla det det. Acn är en fyrkantig fläkt som sitter i ett utsågat rektangulärt hål i väggen. Han går fram och granskar anordningen och inser fort att det är en dödsfälla med sladdar som sticker ut lite varstans. Han bestämmer sig för att hålla ett säkert avstånd från den. Även om han är nedstämd och uppgiven så har han ingen lust att omkomma på grund av dumdristighet.

Han plockar upp mobilen och ser att klockan närmar sig sju. Det är alltför tidigt för frukosten som serveras först kl åtta. Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska hitta på. Plockar lite med sin väska och bäddar sängen men det räcker inte, han är rastlös men känner sig samtidigt tung i kroppen, tung i sinnet. Han kan föreställa sig hur det skulle vara om Even var här, hur de skulle ligga tätt intill varandra, hur Even skulle väcka honom med en kyss, hur han skulle rynka på näsan och säga något drygt om morgonandedräkt. Ja, han kan se det så tydligt framför sig.

Han vet att det var ett misstag att åka, han inser det nu men kan inte göra något åt det. Bara tre veckor minus en dag kvar. "Tre veckor minus en dag" säger han högt. En evighet tänker han tyst....

Han fylls plötsligt av ett behov att höra Evens röst så han tar sig ner till lobbyn för att se om det finns en telefon han kan använda. Tyvärr är det tomt i receptionen, han står och väntar en stund men när ingen dyker upp bestämmer han sig för att hitta en telefon ute på gatan. Det visar sig vara ett nästintill omöjligt uppdrag. Alla telefoner han hittar är ur funktion eller synbart trasiga men han ger inte upp. Han- Måste- Prata- Med- Even.

Det blir som en besatthet, han måste bara få höra Evens röst, om det så är det sista han gör. Han vet inte ens vad han vill säga- det finns inte så mycket att säga egentligen. De har sagt allt de skulle kunna tänkas säga till varandra just nu. Even vet vad han tycker och han vet vad Even tycker. De vet båda var den andra står. Det enda som skulle hjälpa dem nu är om någon av dem skulle ändra sig, ta ett steg tillbaka, men han har svårt att se att någon av dem skulle göra det.

Men det spelar ingen roll. Han SKA hitta en telefon som fungerar och han ska slå Evens nummer och han ska höra Evens röst, det bara är så.

Solen gassar på himlen och han svettas, den vita t-shirten är genomblöt av hans svett medan han irrar omkring och letar. Han börjar nästan ge upp men till slut hittar han några telefoner. Tre stycken för att vara exakt. Han svänger runt ett hörn av en massiv byggnad- vet inte ens var han är längre när han ser telefonerna. De uppenbarar sig som en hägring framför honom.

Han kan nästan inte tro att det är sant när han löper fram till dem. Han lyfter den första luren och sätter den mot örat- ingen ton. Går fram till nästa och det är likadant där. Han ställer sig framför den sista av telefonerna, tar ett djupt andetag, lyfter luren och lyssnar. Till hans stora glädje hör han en ton, den är svag och låter långt bort men den finns där. Han börjar nästan gråta av lycka. Han slår Evens nummer och låter signalerna gå fram.

När Even svarar börjar han våldsamt snyfta och får knappt fram ett endaste ord. "Hej det är jag" får han ändå till slut fram. Det är tyst på andra sidan. "Hör du mig?" frågar han desperat- han visste att det var för bra för att vara sant. "Snälla Even hör du mig. Säg något!"

Tystnaden råder fortsatt men bryts slutligen av ett par ljudliga snyftningar. Even gråter. Han kan se Evens tårfyllda ögon framför sig och fylls av ett begär av att torka dem torra, fylls av förtvivlan för han vet att han är för långt borta för att göra det.

Han tar sats och säger "jag borde inte ha åkt. Jag vet det. Jag borde stannat och låtit oss reda ut."

Jag älskar ju dig!" skyndar han sig att tillägga.

"Jag vet att du älskar mig" tror han sig höra Even säga. Linjen är dålig, det brusar och sprakar och han kämpar med att höra vad Even säger. Han hör ord som "barn" och "inte nog" men han får inget sammanhang i det hela. Plötsligt blir det tyst, inget mer brusande eller sprakande hörs. Han ropar desperat in i luren, svär över kubanska telefonnätet, när han inser att samtalet har brutits. Han lägger på luren, lyfter den igen och lägger den mot örat- ingen ton. Han böjer på huvudet, börjar långsamt och motvilligt gå tillbaka till hotellet. 

"Det var inte så här det skulle bli." upprepar han för sig själv där han ensam vandrar Havannas gator. Det är tidig morgon, solen bränner hans bleka hy och tårarna rinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det där med telefonerna hände faktiskt. Jag sprang runt Havanna och letade efter en fungerande telefon för att ringa min dåvarande pojkvän som jag just blivit tillsammans med igen efter en kortare paus. Jag drev min far till vansinne med att hela tiden hålla utkik efter fungerande telefoner. Det var nästan ett "mission impossible".


	4. Frukost

Han står framför hotellet och tittar in. Dörren öppnas när ett par går ut genom den. Klockan är över nio och han kan se folk röra sig därinne. De skrattar, håller varandra i händerna, pussas medan han står där i en t-shirt genomdränkt av svett, rufsig i håret av promenaden tillbaka. Han är hungrig och vill gå in för att äta men han står kvar utanför, stilla och observerar.

Magen skriker efter något att äta men han kan bara inte få för sig att gå in. Han vågar inte, tror inte han orkar med att gå in ensam, orkar inte med tanken på att sitta ensam vid ett frukostbord bland alla glada människor. Bland människor som sitter där och äter och exalterat pratar om det de ska göra under dagen.

Han har precis hört Evens röst, han har precis hört en röst hemifrån och har inte riktigt återhämtat sig ännu. Han behöver ännu en minut för återhämtning så han inte bryter ihop mitt bland maten och lyckliga ansikten. Så han står kvar.

Till slut går han ändå in och tar sig ansträngt till frukostrummet. Det är fullt av människor- tydligen har han kommit just i tid till frukostrushen och tvingas trängas med alla andra som vill äta av buffén. Han tar en tallrik och förser sig med det som erbjuds. Ljusa mackor och smör, olika sorters frukter, en kopp kaffe med mjölk. Han balanserar allt han plockat på sig och försöker hitta någonstans där han kan sätta sig ner.

Han ser sig runt men ser inget ledigt bord. Hans händer skakar lätt när hungern gör sig påmind. Han måste äta men hittar absolut ingenstans där han kan sätta sig ner.- alla bord är upptagna och han har ingenstans att ta vägen med sina fulla händer och utmattade kropp.

Han har gett upp tanken på att hitta ett ledigt bord så gör det enda han kommer på och belägrar den enda fria yta han kan se- en liten fri golvyta alldeles vid ingången. Det är där han äntligen låter sin rygg få vila mot väggen, låter sig få luta mot den en gång vita tapeten och tar en klunk av det nu kalla kaffet.

Han tar girigt ett par klunkar till av sin första kopp kubanska kaffe. Han blundar och försöker njuta av koffeinets effekt och hur det känns när kaffet sakta rinner ner i halsen.

Han står lutad mot väggen med stängda ögon och känner plötsligt hur någon petar honom i magen. Han hör samtidigt en tunn, barnslig röst osäkert säga "Isak! Hallå! Kom och sitt med oss."

Han böjer försiktigt på huvudet och känner igen pojken från flygplatsen. Han vill egentligen inte alls sitta med pojken och hans mamma, är inte alls intresserad av deras sällskap, men det är något med hur pojken så oskuldsfullt tittar upp på honom, något med pojkens röst, som gör att han slutligen ändå samlar ihop sin frukost och följer efter. 


	5. Alla världens las Ramblas med dig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Som vanligt ett stort tack till er som läser, lämnar kommentarer och kudos. Ni är guld värda!
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Så här ser las Ramblas i Havanna ut: 
> 
> https://www.google.se/search?q=las+Ramblas+havanna&client=ms-android-samsung&dcr=0&prmd=imnv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjYjqKt4dTZAhWI2CwKHYsxBioQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=512#imgrc=2ZIDfT0vM67VbM:
> 
> Så här ser "stenmuren" ut: 
> 
> https://www.google.se/search?q=malecon+havana&client=ms-android-samsung&dcr=0&prmd=imvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjIzPGQ4tTZAhUMFiwKHajrAEYQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=616&dpr=3#imgrc=P7Fjbj9FDJpuAM:
> 
> https://www.google.se/search?q=malecon+havana&client=ms-android-samsung&dcr=0&prmd=imvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjIzPGQ4tTZAhUMFiwKHajrAEYQ_AUICSgB&biw=360&bih=616&dpr=3#imgrc=D91eoqYLv5JJ5M:

Han kan inte låta bli att titta på den lilla pojken och hans mamma, hur de interagerar, hur de rör sig tillsammans, hur de läser av varandra, kärleken de uppenbarligen delar.

De rör om någonting inom honom, något han inte vill kännas vid. Pojken och hans mamma påverkar honom på något sätt och han kan inte låta bli att le där han sitter mittemot dem. Han kommer på sig själv och skakar lätt på sig för att bli av med känslan som uppstår inom honom. Han vill ju egentligen inte sitta där, sitter endast där på grund av att han känner sig tvungen, för att det inte finns någon annan sittplats. Samtidig känns det fint med sällskap, han känner sig inte lika ensam, känner det som att han har ett sammanhang på något sätt. Även om det han har med dem är något flyktigt så känns det fint.

Trots att de verkar ha koll på vem han är har han ingen direkt koll på dem, vet inte ens vad de heter. Så när pojken,för tredje gången, säger hans namn gör sig samvetet påmint och han känner sig tvungen att fråga dem om deras namn. "Vad heter ni då" frågar han pojken "och hur vet ni vad jag heter?" dristar han sig till att tillägga.

Mamman skrattar till lite förläget och erkänner "Jag såg ditt namn i ditt pass när du checkade in igårkväll och William frågade om dig senare på hotellrummet så..."

"Så du heter William" konstaterar han och rufsar om pojkens hår.

"Ja och min mamma heter Ingrid och hon tycker att du är fin".

Isak sätter kaffet i halsen och hostar nervöst till. "Jaså" svarar han och ser i ögonvrån hur Ingrid rodnar.

Han ursäktar sig strax därefter och säger obekvämt att han måste gå och göra sig iordning inför dagens utflykter, säger att han idag ska utforska Havanna. Han tackar dem för sällskapet och går snabbt därifrån. 

Han går nerför las Ramblas och påminns om när Even och han, för några år sedan, hade gått på en gata med samma namn fast då i Barcelona . Even hade berättat att det, i Havanna, fanns en paradgata med samma namn och hade sagt att han skulle vilja gå där någon gång med Isak. Even hade viskat i hans öra "Jag vill gå på världens alla las Ramblas med dig" och hade sen kysst honom.

De hade varit berusade och som nyförälskade. Deras kyssar hade varit heta och passionerade, deras kyssar har alltid varit så, passionerade och heta. Trots att de varit tillsammans i så många år har deras kyssar aldrig stagnerat, aldrig blivit rutinmässiga. De kysser alltid som om just denna kyss, just nu, är den första och sista.

Han är djupt inne i sina tankar när han går där på Havannas las Ramblas. Han är så djupt inne i sina tankar att han inte märker vart han går. Han går rakt ut i gatan och bilar tutar på honom, en arm drar tillbaka honom en bit, upp tillbaka på trottoaren. Någon pratar med honom på spanska och han vänder sig om, förbereder sig att, på stapplande spanska, säga att han inte förstår. "No hablo Español" får han fram och fortsätter sen, suckar av lättnad efteråt över att han klarat det, att han hade gjort sig förstådd.

Han gömmer sig bakom sin keps och solglasögon och fortsätter att gå. Det är varmt men blåser ganska så kraftigt så han tar på sig sin tunna jacka och knäpper den, huttrar lite. Vid slutet av las Ramblas breder sig havet ut framför honom bakom en lång och låg stenmur. Han går fram till muren och sätter sig där, spejar ut över havet. Solen bländar honom men han kan ändå ana horisonten långt där ute.

Han ser sig omkring, det sitter många människor där. Vissa ensamma som han, andra med vänner eller partners. Han synar dem, suger i sig deras ansiktsuttryck, lagrar dem i hjärnan till senare. Han vill minnas dessa människor, minnas hur de ser ut, minnas hur det kändes när han satt här. Han lagrar för att ta med sig hem till Even och berätta- om Even nu, någon gång, skulle vilja höra.

Han sträcker ut sin hand och låtsas att Even sitter där med honom, bredvid. Han sträcker ut sin hand och tar Evens i sin. Han reser sig upp och går längs den långa muren, hela tiden med en osynlig Even bredvid sig.

Han går längs muren och låter sig njuta av havet. Trots att det går en stor bilväg intill, som låter alldeles för högt, fötrollas han av hur havet rör sig och sakta slår mot stenarna när vågorna når strandkanten.

Han slås av hur tyst det ändå är. Borsett från oljudet från biltrafiken är det nästan läskigt tyst. Det är egentligen bara bilarna som låter, allt annat är tyst. Ingen pratar direkt, han känner det som om han är med i en stumfilm där folk frenetiskt försöker göra sina röster hörda men inte får fram något. Det är en konstig känsla och han tycker inte om hur den får det att krypa längs hans ryggrad. Det är något obehagligt med det hela och väldigt olikt det han är van vid hemifrån.

Efter vad som känns som en evighet vänder han om och börjar gå tillbaka. Det som kändes som en väldigt lång promenad på väg dit känns som en väldigt kort i andra riktningen och efter en halvtimma är han åter i gamla stan.

Han kommer fram till ett torg där han ser en uteservering. Han sätter sig ner på de vita plaststolarna och beställer en öl, Cristal heter den tydligen. Han är törstig efter promenaden så sveper den fort och beställer sen en till. Han har inte ätit något sen frukost och är uttorkad av att ha svettats så han blir snabbt lite lullig.

Han lyfter upp sin backpack, som ligger vid hans fötter under bordet, tar fram sitt anteckningsblock tillsammans med en penna för att skriva ner lite tankar om dagen. Han öppnar första sidan, sätter pennan mot pappret. Det är då han ser det, Evens klumpiga handstil.

Even har skrivit något till honom. Det är inte mycket, bara några få rader men synen av de kantiga bokstäverna går rakt in i hans hjärta, får det att smärta lite därinne. Han sväljer hårt och börjar läsa.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt till kapitlet: "Better Be" av Anna Ternheim.
> 
> Jag kämpar med den här historien, kämpar med att få den att gå ihop, att bli läsduglig.  
> Jag har roligt men det är så mycket jag vill få in att det mest känns rörigt i mitt huvud. :D
> 
> Som vanligt ett stort tack och massa kramar till er som lämnar kudos och kommentarer.

Han läser men hinner inte längre än till "kära Isak" när han hör någon ropa hans namn.

"Isak! Isak, här borta. Här är vi. Ser du oss inte?".

Rösten låter exalterad, ivrig och lockar honom att titta upp från anteckningsblocket.

Han tittar upp och ser William och Ingrid. De står mitt på torget och tittar på en lång gänglig man med en stor cigarr i munnen. Mannen blåser ut stora ringar av rök och tar några danssteg, uppenbart påverkad av alkohol. William verkar stortrivas medan Ingrid osäkert tittar på.

Han gör en "Even" och blinkar med ena ögat och ler stort för att locka William att komma över till honom istället. Han förstår inte varför men William verkar ha fattat tycke för honom. De står framför honom och William kastar sig runt halsen på honom och delar ut en hård kram, drar in ett djupt andetag och viskar förvånat "åh du luktar gott!"

"Gör jag?" svarar han lika förvånat tillbaka.

I bakgrunden ser han Ingrid betrakta honom. Hon tittar på honom i smyg med röda kinder. Det skulle kunna bortförklaras av den gassande solen men av någon anledning tror han inte att det är så enkelt. Han suckar när han inser att han nog tyvärr blir tvungen att ta tag i det. Han vet bara inte hur.

"Vill du ha sällskap?" frågar Ingrid honom. "Kan vi sätta oss?"

Det ges inte mycket utrymme till att säga nej för William har redan satt sig på en av stolarna och på eget bevåg beställt en dricka. Han kan inte undgå Williams belåtna min så skrattar till och säger "Visst, absolut. Sätt er!"

Han beställer ännu en öl och tittar på Ingrid och frågar om hon också vill ha en. Det vill hon.

Han behöver inte oroa sig för vad han ska säga för William pratar på, påpekar alla människor, hur de ser ut, ställer frågor och dricker sin dricka. Han gillar dem båda två. De gör honom glad, han är så glad att han träffat de två. Han kan inte tänka sig några bättre att tillbringa en varm eftermiddag i Havanna med än just dessa två. 

Klockan närmar sig sju och det börjar skymma så de bestämmer sig för att bryta upp och gå tillbaka till hotellet. William rynkar på ögonen och får ut ett förtvivlat "neeej" men reser sig ändå upp och följer efter sin mamma.

I foajén står de sen alla tre och väntar på hissen när en lyrisk William tjoar "gruppkram". Han sätter sig ner och kramar pojken framför sig, ställer sig sen och tittar Ingrid in i ögonen, ler, böjer sig fram och ger henne en lätt klapp på axeln, säger "Jag är gay. Jag kanske har missförstått men.... Så du vet. Ok?" Han tittar rakt på Ingrid när han säger det och ser hur hennes leende hinner falna innan hon fort återhämtar sig och dyker in för en kram. "Bra att veta" mumlar hon in i hans hår. De går in i hissen, åker upp till deras respektive våningar och skiljs åt.

Han går ur hissen, ser sig runt och går fram till sin dörr. Han stoppar nyckeln i låset, ska precis gå in när han ångrar sig och vänder om. Han går nerför trapporna och stannar inte förrän han kommer fram till den lilla baren bredvid receptionen.

Han känner ingen direkt hunger men beställer en smörgås, bara för att, och ännu en öl. Han är egentligen sugen på en Carpirihna men vill inte riskera att bli sjuk genom att ta något som innehåller vatten, magsjuka? Nej tack! Kanske ska han beställa en utan is? Men vad återstår då? Starksprit, råsocker och mynta? Nej, det skulle vara för konstigt. Så han beställer ännu en öl och sätter sig på en av de höga stolarna vid baren.

Han äter smörgåsen, dricker ölen och lyssnar på musiken som spelas lågt i bakgrunden.

Backpacken står på stolen bredvid och det kliar i honom att öppna den, ta fram anteckningsblocket och läsa vad Even skrivit. Men han vet inte om han vågar. Blocket skulle inte ens ha följt med på resan egentligen, han stoppade ner det, i sista sekund, innan han lämnade lägenheten tidigt på morgonen och åkte till flygplatsen. Kanske är det inte meningen att han ska läsa det Even skrivit. Han är osäker på om han verkligen borde göra det. Kanske vore det bara bättre att låta det vara oläst?

Han sitter och trummar med tummarna på bardisken, sneglar mot väskan, tittar bort, distraherar sig med ölen framför honom. Tittar på bartendern som torkar glas och rör sig i takt till musiken. Han kan ju ingen spanska men börjar få rutin på låten som spelas för bartendern spelar den om och om igen.

Han finner sig till slut nynna med i refrängen "Cantinero de Cuba, Cuba, Cuba" Bartendern tittar på honom, ler stort och säger på bruten engelska "you like?". Och nej, det gör han inte men det kan han ju inte säga så han rycker på axlarna och svarar "Yes, Yes".

"It's about a bartender in Cuba"

Han låtsas vara intresserad men det enda han egentligen bryr sig om är det där dumma anteckningsblocket med Evens ord i. Han kan inte hålla sig längre och öppnar ivrigt blixtlåset för att få ut det. Han öppnar och läser.

 

Kära Isak!

Du har somnat och jag sitter i köket och skriver detta till dig. Jag kan inte sova, det är svårt att somna när så många tankar virvlar runt i huvudet. Jag lyssnade på en låt tidigare idag och tänkte på dig- på oss. Den gick så här:

 _Me and you_  
_I better laugh in twenty years from now_  
_With some perspective and dedication_  
_I will find somebody new_

 _It better be someone special_  
_He better be coming very soon_  
_It better be for real this time_  
_Oh I know, it always was with you_

I ett annat universum är vi tillsammans för alltid. Det är jag säker på!

 

Han stirrar på orden framför sig, försöker förstå vad Even ville få sagt när han skrev dem. Han ser ju vad det står men vill inte ta in. "Even skrev orden men visade dem aldrig" tänker han. "Det måste betyda något!" försöker han febrilt övertyga sig själv. Han sväljer och sväljer men munnen blir bara torrare och torrare. All vätska i kroppen verkar samlas i hans ögon istället. Det är som om allt saliv i munnen stiger uppåt och samlas i ögonen. Det svämmar över och släpps ut som tusen små tårar.

Han tar en servett, torkar ögonen och snyter sig då han plötsligt lägger märke till att han inte längre är ensam vid baren, att någon står bredvid honom. Han tittar ner, vill inte få ögonkontakt.

"Eeehhh. Men hallå!" Säger personen bredvid. "Det ÄR du. Jag tyckte väl det. Isak Valtersen".

Han hör sitt namn och vänder motvilligt blicken något åt höger. Där står faktiskt någon han känner igen. "Julian?" stammar han förvånat fram. 

 


	7. Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nytt från kapitel från mig! Hoppas ni gillar det!
> 
> Jag är lite nervös för det här kapitlet om jag ska vara ärlig....
> 
> Puss och kram :)

Han känner inte Julian så bra, inte alls bra egentligen, men de spelade fotboll ihop när de var yngre och har fortsatt att stöta på varandra, regelbundet, genom åren på fester, middagsbjudningar och liknande. De är kompisars kompisars kompisar och känner till varandras namn, det är allt. Det är ytliga bekanta men han blir ändå så fruktansvärt glad av att få se ett bekant ansikte att han formligen nästan brister ut i en glädjedans. En Julian är precis vad han behöver nu.

Han tittar glatt men frågande på Julian som pratar på. "Du höll ju på att bli överkörd förut. Du får se dig för!"

"Överkörd?"

"Ja, du gick rakt ut i gatan och jag var tvungen att ta tag i dig"

"Var det du?" frågar han förvirrat.

"Ja det var jag. Tyckte jag kände igen dig men du försvann så fort att jag inte hann säga något" säger Julian och ser sig runt. "Var är Even?"

Han vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga, hur mycket han ska dela med sig. "Ehhhh. Hmmm. Jag reser faktiskt på egen hand den här gången" svarar han snabbt, vill inte gå in djupare på varför. "Vem är du här med då?" frågar han för att avleda Julians uppmärksamhet.

"Jag reser också på egen hand. Jag har tagit sen semester i år och fick inte med mig någon så jag tänkte att 'varför inte' och så bokade jag en resa, två dagar senare är jag här". Julian ler stort när han berättar, verkar väldigt glad över att stå där och prata med honom. Det lyser om Julian som  verkar avslappnad och till freds, mycket mer avslappnad och till freds än han själv. Han stirrar och önskar innerligt att han var på samma ställe psykiskt, att han också kunde känna glädje, vara avslappnad och exalterad- men det gör han inte. Han avundas Julian. 

De beställer varsin öl och flyttar sig från bardisken till ett litet runt bord mitt i rummet. Deras gympaskor gnisslar högt där de går över det grå marmorgolvet.

De blir sittande resten av kvällen och pratar, pratar om gamla vänner, om Oslo och om vad de gör där hemma. De dricker öl efter öl och han känner hur den stiger honom åt huvudet. Han borde gå och lägga sig, det inser han, men det är så trevligt att sitta där och prata.

Han kikar på Julian som faktiskt ser riktigt bra ut, att han inte tänkt på det innan! Han förtrollas av hur Julians mörka hår fortsätter falla ner över de bruna ögonen, förundras över Julians fingar som envist föser undan hårstråna, fingrar som aldrig ger sig, fingrar som om och om igen är där och tar bort. De är vackra fingrar. Han finner sig själv undra hur de skulle kännas mot hans hud, inne i honom. Han skakar på huvudet åt sina befängda tankar och försöker få dem att försvinna.

Han ursäktar sig efter en stund och går mot toaletten, låser om sig och sköljer ansiktet med kallt vatten. Rummet snurrar lite och han lutar sig mot handfatet för att återhämta sig, lugna ner sitt hårt, dunkande hjärta, lutar pannan mot spegeln och tittar djupt in i sina ögon. "Skärpning" säger han högt till sig själv.

När han kommer tillbaka ut ser han sitt anteckningsblock på bordet rakt framför Julian. Han tittar anklagande på Julian och sen surt på blocket.

"Förlåt jag menade inte. Bartendern kom hit med det och....fan Isak. Jag är ledsen."

"Ledsen för vadå?" sluddrar han fram

"Ja för att jag läste såklart men framförallt för det som står där."

Han suckar och säger "Ja vad fan ska jag säga?"

"Vad har hänt?" frågar Julian försiktigt och skruvar sig obekvämt i den hårda trästolen som knakar misstänksamt av rörelsen.

"För att göra en lång historia kort så vill Even ha barn men inte jag. Tydligen är det en dealbreaker. Jag är inte nog. Om jag förstått det rätt är Even beredd att kasta bort alla år vi spenderat ihop, all kärlek vi delat, på grund av att jag inte vill ha barn."

Julian sträcker ut sin hand, smeker honom ömt över kinden och ser på honom medlidsamt. Han tittar tillbaka, stirrar, bryter inte ögonkontakten.

"Jag vet hur det känns" säger Julian oväntat efter en stund. "Jag har varit där själv."

Plötsligt är det som om tiden stoppar, de böjer sig fram mot varandra, slickar sig om läpparna, öppnar munnarna, sluter sina ögon. Deras ansikten är nära, alldeles för nära.

 


	8. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sitter på tåget och skriver. Dålig mottagning så det blir ett kort kapitel. 
> 
> Trevlig helg till alla fina!
> 
> ❤❤❤

Han kan ana Julians varma andedräkt mot sitt ansikte, känner hur deras andning synkroniseras och bildar små droppar av fukt. Deras läppar kommer närmare och närmare varandra, de är nästan där. Två par läppar ska mötas, kyssas. Han ska kyssa läpparna framför honom, han ska det.  Det är ingen tvekan om saken. De. Ska. Kyssas. Alla hjärnceller säger åt honom att göra det, det är bara det att hans hjärta inte lyssnar. Hans hjärta skriker "stopp! Gör det inte!! Stopp! Stopp! Stopp!"

Han öppnar ögonen och ser Julians ansikte endast några få millimeter från sitt eget och det känns inte rätt. För det är inte Julian han ska kyssa, det är inte det. Han har läst orden Even skrev, han har sett dem och borde känna sig fri att göra vad tusan han vill och kyssa vem som. Det är bara det att han inte vill kyssa Julian, han vill kyssa Even, bara Even. Det känns inte rätt att pressa sina läppar mot någon annans än Evens.

Han återfår fattningen och ryggar tillbaka. Julian måste märka att luften ändrats, att de andra paret läppar saknas, för han öppnar långsamt sina ögon och blinkar besviket.

Julian böjer på huvudet, suckar och säger "det är ok. Jag fattar". Reser sig sen upp, kliar sig villrådigt i håret, kramar hans axel och går därifrån.

Han sitter kvar vid bordet och andas häftigt, undrar "vad var det som hände egentligen?"

Han stannar ännu en stund, dricker upp sin öl och stirrar rakt fram, ut i tomma intet. Till slut reser han sig upp men i stället för att gå upp till rummet går han ut genom dörrarna och står ansikte mot ansikte med den mörka Havannanatten. Han sätter sig ner på trottoaren utanför och riktar blicken upp mot himlen, mot stjärnorna. Det är en molnfri natt och stjärnorna lyser starkt.

Det måhända Even är beredd att låta honom gå men han är inte redo att släppa Even. Han vet inte om han någonsin kommer bli redo. Det finns mycket han är redo för- en katt kanske, en hund. Men barn? Eller att förlora Even? Det vet han med säkerhet att han inte är redo för- inte något utav det, inte än i alla fall. Han önskar så innerligt att han inte blivit ställd inför detta omöjliga ultimatum. Även om Even insisterat på att det inte alls är ett så är det precis det det är. Det vet han och det vet Even. 

Han ställer sig mödosamt upp på vingliga ben, tar en sista titt på den stjärnfyllda himlen, går sedan tillbaka in och tar hissen upp till rummet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad lördag på er!
> 
> Kram!

Han kliver in genom dörrarna till det lätt rosafärgade frukostrummet, hans huvud värker och ögonen hotar att ploppa ut där på golvet framför frukostbiträdet. Lukten av olika sorters mat slår mot honom och tvingar honom att andas djupt för att inte kräkas.

Han tar en mugg och går med raska steg fram till kaffetermosen, håller på att hälla upp kaffe när han känner en hand sakta stryka honom över skuldrorna.

Han vänder sig om och möts av Julians bländande leende. Han ler blygt tillbaka och tar försiktigt ett steg bakåt, låtsas att han försöker bestämma sig vad han ska ta att äta. Egentligen försöker han hålla någon slags distans. 

För även om han faktiskt tog beslutet att inte kyssa så känner han ett sug i magen, ett sug att slänga sig på Julian och klänga sig fast, pressa sina läppar mot ett par andra läppar, Julians läppar.

Men istället för att göra det stirrar han på buffén framför sig, klappar sig på magen och får fram ett "mmmmmm".

Han tar ivrigt en tallrik- behöver något att sysselsätta sig med- och plockar på sig två brödskivor samt olika pålägg. Julian gör likadant, tar sedan bestämt hans hand och leder honom bort.

De plöjer genom folkmassan och kommer fram till ett bord på andra sidan av rummet. Han drar till sig handen och drar den genom sitt hår, använder det som ursäkt för att göra sig fri från Julians svettiga grepp. Han känner sig ofrivilligt påverkad av den andres närvaro och fokuserar hårt på att ignorera känslorna som uppstår inom honom.

Han sätter sig ner och ler ansträngt, börjar äta. Han har precis satt tänderna i en smörgås med ost när han hör hur Julian startar en konverstion med någon. Han lyfter blicken och ser hur Ingrid och William sätter sig ner vid bordet och breder ut sin mat på motsatta sidan. Julian pekar på Ingrid och sen på Isak. "Isak, Ingrid. Ingrid, Isak".

Ingrid skrattar generat till och säger "Vi känner varandra. Vi träffades redan på Gardemoen".

Ingrids glödande kinder måste märkas för Julian lyfter sin ena hand och stryker honom över kinden. Det är något ägande över gesten och det får honom att koka inombords så han puttar bestämt bort handen och blänger argt. 

De äter under obekväm tystnad, ingen av de vuxna säger något men William pratar på och pockar på hans uppmärksamhet. Han ignorerar både Ingrid och Julian och engagerar sig helhjärtat i William.

När han tvingat i sig all mat på tallriken vill han egentligen bara fort därifrån men blir sittande och lyssnar till Williams exalterade stämma. 

Om han kunde skulle han sitta hela dagen bredvid William och lyssna. Han har börjat tycka väldigt bra om William, blir varm i hela kroppen av att sitta bredvid och lyssna till de naiva tankar och åsikter som kommer ur den älskvärda barnmunnen. Men Julians heta blickar och Ingrids sökande ögon gör det outhärdligt. Han står inte ut. Hur mycket han än tycker om William är omständigheterna runt omkring för mycket.

Han reser sig upp mitt i en av Williams utläggningar, ber om ursäkt och går därifrån, lämnar de tre landsmännen bakom sig.

När han går in i hissen och hissdörrarna stängs om honom släpper han ut det andetag han hållit inne. Han vill inte vara med mer. Det är för mycket. Han orkar inte en massa drama. Han sluter ögonen och låtsas, för en sekund, att Even är där med honom, att Even pressar honom hårt mot den gulaktiga spegeln. Han blundar desperat och låter fantasin flöda.

Han är hemma, hade aldrig åkt, allt är som vanligt. Det är söndag, de har precis ätit frukost och kysser varandra lystet. Han är lycklig, har inte ett endaste bekymmer.

Hissen plingar till och han väcks ur sin dagdröm. Han tittar sig omkring och blir olyckligt medveten om var han är, trycker sig bort från spegeln där han nyss hånglat med Even och går mot sitt rum.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos är trevligt men kommentarer ännu mer. Så lämna gärna det ena eller det andra, eller både och ;)
> 
> Kärlek till alla fina som fortsätter läsa! ❤❤❤

Han stannar mitt i rummet, gnuggar trött sina ögon innan han går fram till resväskan och börjar plocka upp kläder. Han finner den urtvättade gamla NAS T-shirten, tror sig minnas att den från början egentligen var Evens, (eller var den hans?) tar den i sina händer, lyfter upp den framför sig och synar den, drar fingrarna långsamt över de nötta bokstäverna, minns lata morgnar i sängen tillsammans med Even då han låg med näsan inborrad mot ett varmt bröst. Han drar tröjan över huvudet och känner hur vemod blandat med nostalgi fyller hans bröst.

Han manar fram alla minnen han kan komma på, plågar sig själv, tvingar sig att se, att sakna. Ser Even framför spisen, i duschen, rusande ut genom dörren för att komma i tid till sitt skift på jobbet, han ser Even dansa i vardagsrummet, ser blodröda läppar, kan känna hur de känns när de kysser hans kropp. Han tvingar sig att minnas för att kunna släppa, för att inte ha ett stort svart moln över sig hela resan. Han försöker men misslyckas, allt det gör är få honom att må sämre, känna sig mer ensam, ensam i själen, tom. Med tyngden av alla minnen fortfarande färska inom sig klär han på sig resten av kläderna.

Han tittar på sig själv i spegeln och inser att det inte är någon idé att låtsas, att det inte finns någon att låtsas inför här. Det är bara att medge att han inte vet vad han ska göra med ett liv utan Even i det- har försökt förneka, ignorera men han kan inte längre. Han gör så gott han kan för att inte tänka på vad som återstår av deras relation när han kommer hem. Han gör allt för att undvika men tankarna vandrar dit ändå. En tom lägenhet, inga teckningar på kylskåpet, inga dvdfilmer utspridda på golvet, inga små ljud, endast en ekande tystnad. Han känner paniken ta över, bosätta sig inne i honom, hans huvud värker, hjärtat rusar och han mår smått illa.

Han lutar sig fram, tar sig för magen, sätter sig ner och drar upp benen, sitter som i fosterställning en stund och det lugnar faktiskt ner honom, det gör det. Han sitter så tills hjärtat slutar slå som en hammare i bröstet, tills han kan andas igen, tills han känner sig redo att lämna rummet.

Han reser sig från golvet, skakar på sig, hoppar lite på plats där han står, hoppar bort all ångest alla negativa tankar och tar sig ner till lobbyn. Det är nästintill tomt, så när på en man som står i receptionen och konfunderad stirrar på en datorskärm, rynkar på näsan och kliar sig i nacken. Han ska precis gå ut genom dörrarna när han hör någon ropa "Señor Valtersen!" Han vänder sig om och ser mannen från receptionen komma gående mot honom.

Mannen påminner honom om morgondagens avresa. Det hade visat sig, redan under första dagen, att det hade blivit någon miss i bokningen och att han därför inte hade någon transport till sitt nästa stopp. Han hade stått still och känt paniken överta honom. Hade dock tills sist fått hjälp med att boka en plats på en turistbuss. Den ska lämna Havanna kl 5:00 imorgon bitti och ska göra flera stopp på vägen. Om han förstått rätt ska han, bland annat, få se ett traditionellt tobakshus "och det skulle ju kunna vara intressant" har han faktiskt lyckats övertyga sig själv. Han känner ingen direkt entusiasm men han jobbar på det, det gör han faktiskt  (säkert...)

Det är inte riktigt vad han har förväntat sig och han missar i princip en hel dag på sin nästa vistelse, men det gör inget, han är ju ensam och har bara sig själv att tänka på. Sitta ensam vid en pool eller ta promenader till några berg kan han göra en utav de andra dagarna där. En utav dagarna, som med Even, skulle ha tillbringats i sängen med hett och passionerat sex, kyssar och ömma kramar, en av DE dagarna kan han göra allt det andra. "Det kommer bli helt fantastiskt" intalar han sig. Promenader och berg, det kan inte bli bättre, inte alls, inte överhuvudtaget. Han håller inne sucken som vill ut och tvingar sig själv att le. Han är inte alls bitter, han är själva motsatsen till bitter personifierad.

Tankarna vandrar tillbaka till Even och han känner åter hur ångesten börjar bubbla och göra sig till känna. Han går därför bestämt ut genom dörrarna, lämnar hotellet, Ingrid och Julian bakom sig, stoppar undan alla tankar på Even och fokuserar på dagen som ligger framför honom. Käkarna gör ont av det påklistrade leendet. Men ler, Ja, det fortsätter han göra. Vad som än händer så ska han fortsätta göra det. 


	11. Att våga!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Känner att jag måste klargöra angående tidslinje lite :)  
> Även om det gått många dagar här i vårt AU så har det inte gått så lång tid i berättelsens. De har bara varit två nätter och två dagar i Havanna- vi är alltså inne på dag två. Med det i åtanke presenterar jag nästa kapitel.
> 
> Tack till er som kommenterar. Har haft lite mycket att göra så har inte hunnit svara på dem men ska göra det så fort som möjligt!
> 
> Låt att lyssna på när ni läser (om ni så önskar), "sorry" av bandet Kensington

Han stoppar in hörlurarna, sätter på en av sina spellistor och börjar gå. Han har Evens att-göra-lista i handen. Han granskar den för idag ska han utforska, se saker, skapa minnen att ta med hem. Han tittar på listan och kommer ihåg hur entusiastiskt Even hade skrivit ner olika saker att besöka och göra.

Han tittar på listan och blir plötsligt totalt utmattad. Orden- platserna på pappret- flyter ihop, blir till en enda röra. Han släpper ner handen, som håller i listan, låter den falla längs med sidan av kroppen, knycklar ihop pappret, slänger det i närmsta papperskorg och fortsätter sen att gå.

Han vandrar på okända gator, genom slitna bostadsområden, förbi gröna, ståtliga träd som står på rad, ser på människor som lever sina liv, som gör allt det där vardagliga. Han stannar till ibland, tar ett kort och går sen vidare. Kommer fram till en park och sätter sig, äter en smörgås, dricker vatten ur en flaska, kisar upp mot solen, smörjer in sig med solkräm.

Musiken fortsätter spela och han, han tar in allt runtomkring, behöver ingen lista. Är inte intresserad av museum, vill försvinna i mängden och se det riktiga, ta del av livet bakom kulisserna. Så han går och går, observerar, tar kort, andas in med näsan, känner de olika dofterna. Det räcker för honom, får honom att sluta fokusera på sitt eget en stund. Han slappnar av.

Han lägger sig ner under ett träd med ryggsäcken som kudde och tittar upp mot himlen. Tittar rakt ut i oändligheten, låter sig gå vilse i allt de blåa, ser en flock med fåglar och följer den med blicken, ser hur de flyger först åt vänster, sen åt höger och tillbaka igen, fram och tillbaka som en våg. Han klipper med ögonen, somnar nästan.

Han känner plötsligt en tyngd på sitt bröst och öppnar förskräckt ögonen bara för att se William ovanpå honom. William skrattar och killar honom lekfullt under armarna medan Ingrid irriterat ropar till bakom dem. 

Han sätter sig upp, kramar om hårt och säger "Det gör inget. Hej William".

William kramar tillbaka, ger honom en lätt puss på kinden innan ett par pojkar, som spelar fotboll lite längre bort, fångar den lättdistraherade uppmärksamheten. Det dröjer inte länge innan William är med och spelar.

Ingrid sätter sig ner bredvid honom men håller samtidigt ett vakande öga på sin son.

"Förlåt för imorse" säger han och tar Ingrid i handen.

"Varför ber du om ursäkt?"

"Jag vet inte egentligen. Det känns bara som om jag borde göra det. Så...förlåt" upprepar han och håller kvar sin hand i Ingrids.

De ler mot varandra i tystnad, tittar på William som ivrigt sparkar på bollen.

"Han är fantastisk" får han fram. "Jag har bara känt er i lite över två dagar men det känns så mycket längre. Jag hoppas verkligen vi kan fortsätta umgås när vi kommer hem till Oslo igen".

Det är ingen artighetsfras, han menar det verkligen. Han tittar blygt på Ingrid som nickar instämmande "Detsamma Isak. Vi tycker hemskt mycket om dig." Hon säger det med en bestämd röst, utan någon dold agenda.

Han funderar på om han vågar dela med sig, prata med Ingrid. Han vet bara inte var han ska börja eller vad han ska berätta egentligen. För hur delar man med sig, speciellt till en mamma, hur berättar man om ett förhållande som har gått käpprätt åt skogen för att den ena vill men inte den andra.

"Du vet, jag har- hade- eller jag vet inte....en pojkvän i Oslo" börjar han.

\-------------------- 

_Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig så mycket. Jag vill ha absolut allt med dig. Dela mitt liv med dig för alltid. Det finns ingen annan för mig, du är den enda._

De hade kramat om varandra, gnuggat sina näsor, kysst- älskat.

_Vad ska vi göra när du är klar med din utbildning nästa år?_

_Jag är så glad i dig. Nionde nyåret ihop, kan du fatta? 2025- here we come! Du och jag Isak. Du och jag._

De hade tittat upp, förundrats över skådespelet på himlen. Pussats lätt, kärleksfullt.

_Självklart följer jag med på middag hos Eva, Jonas och barnen, absolut- mer än gärna._

De kramade de två barnen. Den ena av dem kramade mer än den andre. Det ena paret ögon hade glittrat lite extra och det andra paret ögon hade valt att inte se.

_Jag vill också ha barn. Jag vill ha barn med dig. Jag vill att vi ska ha barn._

_Varför vill du inte ha barn? Det är på grund av mig, eller hur? Det är jag. Du förnekar det men jag bara vet att det är på grund av mig._

Han hade försäkrat men det hjälpte inte. Ingenting hjälpte.

_Erkänn att det är jag. Säg det bara. Du vill inte ha barn med MIG, eller hur? Visst är det så? Tror du inte jag skulle klara av det? Tror du jag skulle bli sjuk?_

Ingenting hade hjälpt. Ingen försäkran, inga kyssar- ingenting.  
De hade bråkat och sovit hos kompisar. De ville inte sova med varandra, kunde inte när allt var så infekterat.

_Du älskar mig inte. Det handlar inte om att skaffa barn eller ej längre. Jag tror inte på att du älskar mig. Inte som jag älskar dig._

Och sen...ånger.

_Förlåt, jag älskar ju dig och jag vet att du älskar mig- jag vet ju det. Vi är unga, vi kan vänta. Jag kan vänta tills du är redo. Vi behöver inte skaffa barn, inte än._

_Inte någonsin...!_

Orden var få men sårade och djupt där inne, någonstans, slog de rot. Inget var detsamma efteråt.

De hade diskussioner där det skulle övertygas och förstås men ingen av dem lyssnade.

_Om du åker så är det inte säkert jag finns kvar när du kommer tillbaka._

Orden var som tusen knivar men han hade vägrat att ändra sig.

_Och du, när du känner dig ensam och överväldigad och saknar mig- för det kommer du göra, jag känner dig- så ring inte och grina i telefonen. Hör du det!!??!!_

Redan efter första natten hade han brutit ihop och gjort det ändå.

\----------- 

"Isak, hallå! Är du där?" hör han Ingrid fråga. Han tittar förvånad upp och ser in i ett par bekymrade ögon.

Han tar ett djupt andetag, tar sats och berättar. Han känner egentligen inte Ingrid men tar en risk, måste få prata med någon, har inte låtit någon komma in på så länge. Så han berättar och Ingrid lyssnar.

 


	12. Ödet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lite hälsning från kräksjukans och influensans förtvivlade land.
> 
> Hoppas ni har en fin helg!
> 
> ❤❤❤

Han berättar och stoppar inte ens för att ta ett andetag. När han väl väl börjat kan han inte sluta. Pratar på, oavbrutet, för att få ur sig varenda liten känsla han burit inom sig, dolt. Han är noga med att inte titta på Ingrid. Kan inte förmå sig att titta på någon när han delar med sig.

Att dela med sig av sina känslor är inget han brukar göra, det är inget som kommer naturligt- vanligtvis- men här, långt hemifrån med en främling som inte känns som en främling, gör han det.

Efter en stund tystnar han och inte förrän då vågar han lyfta blicken. Han lyfter den långsamt, förväntar sig nästan att Ingrid ska ha gått utan att han märkt det. Ingrid har inte gått ser han förvånat, sitter kvar men med en djup rynka mellan ögonbrynen och med sammanpressade läppar.

De säger ingenting, tittar bara på varandra. Han försöker svälja bort oron som börjar göra sig till känna. Han sväljer och känner hur hans adamsäpple rör sig när han gör det.

"Jag visste det" tänker han. "Hon dömer mig. Tycker att jag är en egoist, att jag är självisk och bara tänker på mig själv".

Han vänder på huvudet, orkar inte titta in i Ingrids ögon mer. Fokuserar på William som fortfarande spelar fotboll, sparkar den runda bollen energiskt och gör mål vilket utlöser ett inferno av rop från de andra pojkarna. William springer ett segervarv runt den lilla gräsplätten och sträcker upp händerna i luften medan de andra springer efter och klappar händerna.

Williams entusiasm ger honom mod till att vända sig om igen, mod till att öppna munnen och le. "Han är en naturbegåvning" säger han.

"Ja han är väl det" svarar Ingrid stolt.

"Du" säger Ingrid till slut. "Vad är du rädd för? För det känns som om du är rädd. Vad är du rädd för?"

"Jag är inte rädd, jag vill bara inte ha egna barn" svarar han defensivt

"Jag tror dig inte. Jag har lyssnat på dig och, om något, så låter du rädd. Ingenting annat"

Han tittar på henne, skakar på huvudet och hävdar bestämt att han inte är rädd, att han bara helt enkelt inte vill.

"Even känner mig, känner min bakgrund. Han borde förstå" mumlar han tyst men inte tyst nog för Ingrid hör honom. Han ser hennes ansiktsuttryck ändra sig, hur den djupa rynkan försvinner då hennes drag slätas ut och hon ler. "Du älskar honom verkligen". Det är ett konstaterande, ingen fråga.

Han rycker till, far upp med huvudet. "Ja?"

"Innan jag fick barn ville jag inte ha några, inte alls men när William väl fanns där inne, i mig, förändrades allt. Jag älskade honom från första stund och när han kom ut älskade jag honom ännu mer. Jag trodde inte det var möjligt att älska någon så mycket"

Han nickar "Jag kan tänka mig det".

Han kan tänka sig det men förstå? det gör han inte. Han önskar verkligen han kunde förstå men det gör han inte. Hur skulle han kunna göra det?

"Det är tufft det ni går igenom" säger hon sen. "Att försöka komma underfund med vad som är starkast- kärleken eller längtan efter barn eller både och... Vad ni än bestämmer er för att göra kommer någon av er få göra en kompromiss med sig själv"

"Du tror inte det är över då alltså?" slinker det ur honom, som om Ingrid skulle sitta inne med alla svar.

"Inte från din sida i alla fall. Från hans? Det kan jag inte svara på. Men det där han skrev...jag vet inte. Han gav det ju inte till dig, eller hur? Det måste ha någon betydelse".

Han lyssnar och försöker ta in, tänker "kanske är det inte helt kört..."

Men Evens ord ekar i hans öron "åker du nu är det inte säkert jag finns kvar när du kommer tillbaka".

"Frågan är vem av er som kan tänkas vara villig att göra en sådan stor kompromiss? Ni båda verka ha ganska så starka åsikter och viljor. Det är inte en lätt situation ni befinner er i."

Han skakar på huvudet men säger inget. Han är helt slut och vet varken ut eller in.

"Som jag ser det" fortsätter Ingrid "så är beslutet att skaffa barn något definitivt, när barnet väl är där så är det där, man kan inte gå tillbaka till det som var innan. Ett beslut att inte skaffa barn kan alltid omprövas." Hon säger det utan krusiduller, lindar inte in något och orden gör honom vimmelkantig, gör att han inte riktigt vet vad han skall göra av sig själv.

Ingrid ställer sig tvärt upp, sopar bort gräset från sina shorts, böjer sig fram och ger honom en lång, varm kram. Ropar sen på William som motvilligt säger hej då till sina nyfunna kompisar.

"Vi måste röra oss, klockan tickar och vi ska åka vidare tidigt imorgon bitti. Du anar inte vilket elände resebolaget ställt till med".

Han spetsar öronen, kan nästan inte tro det. "Nej vadå?" frågar han nyfiket.

"Vår transit till nästa ställe fanns inte så..."

Han avbryter "så de bokade in er på en av de där turistbussarna som lämnar Havanna klockan 5 på morgonen."

"Hur visste du det?" frågar Ingrid förvånat.

Han ler mot henne och skrattar "För jag skall åka med en sån buss, kanske samma som er till och med."

"Isak! Jag säger bara en sak: ÖDET. Det är liksom meningen att vi ska följas åt på den här resan. Tror du inte? Det är ju på något sätt för mycket av ett sammanträffande för att inte vara det."

Han ställer sig upp han med, tar på sig ryggsäcken och lyfter upp William på sina axlar, ser att Ingrid ger dem en menande blick och han rullar med ögonen. "Får du vatten på din kvarn nu?" frågar han retsamt.

"Få inte det, William är speciell helt enkelt. Det är allt, det betyder inte att jag själv tänker skaffa en hel drös med barn, Ok?"

"Ok" säger Ingrid och blinkar med ena ögat.

Tillsammans går de långsamt tillbaka till hotellet, småpratar och skrattar. Han är glad. Allt hade varit perfekt om bara inte tankarna på Even hade legat och gnagt i bakhuvudet.

De kommer fram och han låter William hoppa av, axlarna värker efter den långa promenaden med William på dem. Men det var värt det för Williams ögon glittrar av glädje.

De kramar om varandra och säger "Vi ses imorgon bitti då"

"Ja, jösses Isak. Detta alltså...ödet...vi tre" Ingrid skakar på huvudet som om hon inte kan förstå.

Ingrid och William tar hissen upp medan han går till baren och beställer en öl. Han sätter sig ner och tar ett par klunkar, tänker på Ingrids ord "Vad är du rädd för". Han fnyser för sig själv "pfttt, rädd? Han? HA!! Han är inte rädd."

Han försöker övertyga sig själv om att det inte är så det är, att han inte alls är rädd men lyckas inte riktigt. Visst är han rädd men är inte alla det när det kommer till livsavgörande beslut? Ingrid hade verkligen rört vid en öm punkt. 

Han ÄR rädd, rädd för vad ett barn skulle innebära. Rädd för alla förändringar det skulle medföra. Rädd inför att behöva offra det liv Even och han har- har haft. Han är rädd för att inte kunna bryta gamla mönster, mönster pådyvlade av hans egna dåliga uppväxt. Han är rädd för att upprepa sina föräldrars misstag. För vem kan säga att han inte kommer göra just det.

Han hade tagit upp det med Even, försökt få någon sorts förståelse men Even hade inte velat lyssna utan hävdat att det mer troligt skulle kunna bli tvärtom, att hans dåliga uppväxt snarare skulle göra honom till en fantastisk förälder, att hans dåliga uppväxt skulle kunna vara en av de största drivkrafterna för honom att göra bättre än hans egna föräldrar hade gjort.

Han var inte så säker på det, kunde inte tro Evens ord. För hur skulle de kunna veta på förhand? Hur kunde Even vara så säker? Han tvivlade, tvivlar ännu, vågar inte chansa. För tänk om.

Tänk om....

Han tar upp telefonen och börjar skriva ett sms. Han vet att han inte bör, för han har blivit bedd att inte göra det, men någonstans där inne finns det en röst som säger att han visst ska, att han inte ska bry sig om vad som sagts, att ord sagda under inflytande av ilska inte är sanna.

Han skriver och skickar "Jag saknar dig, jag tänker på dig hela tiden. Jag älskar dig!"

Han skickar och stirrar sen oavbrutet på mobilen medan han dricker sin öl. Efter en stund dyker det upp en pratbubbla, Even skriver något. Pratbubblan är där men inget svar kommer. Han väntar och väntar.

"Hej Isak!" hör han en stämma bakom sig säga. "Vill du ha sällskap? Får jag sätta mig ner?"

Han tittar upp och stirrar in i Julians mörka ögon. Han tvekar medan han hoppfullt vänder blicken tillbaka till telefonen och pratbubblan- den är borta, pratbubblan är borta, Even tänker inte svara. Han känner hur hjärtat slutar slå, hur det bränner i bröstet av besvikelse, hur han ger upp.

Han märker handen som läggs på hans axel och ryser till. Om han ryser till av obehag eller av någon angenämare känsla vet han inte och han tänker inte heller känna efter utan tar handen i sin, trycker till lätt, svarar "Javisst, sätt dig" och ler faktiskt till och med när Julian gör det.

 

 

 

 


	13. Är vi bara rädda för att vara ensamma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett litet hopp i tiden. Inte så långt men likväl ett hopp 
> 
> OBS!!! Har lagt till en relationstag. 
> 
> Jag älskar Evak! I fall det inte skiner igenom när jag skriver. Som vanligt måste det bli lite mörkt innan solen tittar fram. 
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Scared to Be Lonely" av Martin Garrix och Dua Lipa 
> 
> Kramar till er som fortfarande läser. Ni är underbara!

Han sitter på en ranglig vit plaststol, en sån där billig trädgårdsstol, och tittar tankfullt ut över den gröna dalen. Hotellet är beläget uppe på en höjd vilket ger en fantastisk utsikt över orten.

Han sitter där och tittar, smuttar på en avslagen, ljummen öl medan han hör hur William och Ingrid leker bakom honom. Han höjer blicken, ser hur molnen börjar samla ihop sig där uppe, bildar ett stort, tjockt, svart täcke och skymmer den nyss klarblå himlen.

Helt plötsligt, från ingenstans, kommer det en blixt farande som direkt följs av ett högt dån. Han inser att de svarta molnen är ett åskoväder och att de befinner sig rätt i dess epicentrum, att det är rakt över dem så han reser sig snabbt upp och ropar till Ingrid och William att de ska gå in under tak. De samlas under det lilla taket utanför hans dörr. Där står de sen, blickstilla och observerar scenen som spelas upp framför dem. Blixt efter blixt dyker upp på himlen och dånet som följer är öronbedövande. De måste skrika för att höra varandra.

Mitt på hotellets innergård, vid den uttömda poolen, ser han en figur komma springande mot dem. Det är någon han lärt känna väl under den sista veckan, någon han känt i flera år men först nu släppt in. Någon han inte trodde han skulle släppa in men som på något sätt sluppit in ändå och han är glad för det. För det är en fin människa, någon som är lika vilsen som han själv. De har kommit varandra nära men inte för nära- inte fysiskt nära utan psykiskt. De har hållt händer, kanske kramats lite men det är allt, allt han kunnat- kan- erbjuda. Den andra vet om det och accepterar.

Den nu välbekanta figuren kommer fram till dem, genomblöt av regnet, drar händerna över ansiktet, genom håret för att få bort allt det våta och lutar sig sen fram för att ge honom, Isak, en lätt puss på kinden. Han sneglar skamset över mot Ingrid, som rynkar lite missnöjt på ögonbrynen, och skakar sen på huvudet innan han försiktigt säger "Julian, nej". Han menar att säga till på skarpen men har det inte i sig- vill inte- så när orden kommer ut låter de mer ömma och kärleksfulla än avvisande.

Julian stelnar till för en sekund, ser sårad ut, innan han återfår sitt vanliga lugn, sin coola attityd och ler ett stort leende. Julians leende är avslappnat men han kan se rakt igenom det vi det här laget och vet att det är ett skådespel- ett spel för gallerian.

//

Ingrid och William hade stått vid bussen utanför hotellet och väntat på honom. De hade vinkat till honom och busvisslat högt när de fick syn på honom. Han hade skrattande sprungit fram till dem och tillsammans hade de gått på bussen. De hade satt sig ganska långt bak, William och Ingrid hade satt sig tillsammans och han på sätet just framför dem.

William hade just tagit av sig sina sandaler, ställt sig på sitt säte, böjt sig fram och rufsat honom i håret, skrattat lite busigt när han hade sett Julian gå på bussen, vilsen och ensam, inte alls lika självsäker och världsvan som tidigare gånger. Han hade sett något hos Julian då, något som han hade känt igen sig i. Han hade sett rödgråtna ögon, sammanpressade läppar, han hade sett ensamhet, ängslighet och det hade slagit an någonting inom honom.

Kanske låg det något mer bakom Julians ord häromkvällen.

"Jag vet hur det känns. Jag har varit där själv".

Julian hade fått det att låta som om det var något som hade hänt för längesedan, något som var avlägset, men kanske var det inte riktigt hela sanningen.

Han hade vinkat till Julian och de hade suttit bredvid varandra hela resan medan Julian tyst hade gråtit mot hans axel. Han hade inte frågat något men det skulle senare visa sig att Julian också var på "flykt", att de båda försökte undvika att ta itu med något.

//

Ingrid gillar Julian det är det ingen tvekan om men tycker inte om det som håller på att utvecklas mellan de båda männen, det som _verkar_ hända mellan dem vill säga. Ingrid har trots det tagit Julian till sitt hjärta.

Ingrid, William, Julian och han har blivit som en slags liten familj, en kvasi- låtsasfamilj men ändå, en familj. Det har gått fort men han antar att det är sånt som händer när flera ensamma själar befinner sig på samma plats, samtidigt, under "rätt" omständigheter.

Ingrid tar dem båda i handen, står i mitten- separerar dem, skiljer dem åt- han vet inte om det är med flit det görs eller om det bara är en tillfällighet men han känner sig besvärad av avståndet, vill vara nära, inte så långt bort.

//

Han hade låtit Julian gråta, hade känt de rinnande tårarna lika mycket som om de skulle varit han själv som hade fällt dem. Han hade låtit Julian gråta för dem båda två medan han hållit om och varsamt strukit tacksamma axlar.

Even hade inte svarat på hans meddelande, har fortfarande inte gjort det. Han har väntat i över en vecka nu men har inte fått ett enda livstecken. Han har sms:at flera gånger, har sett pratbubblan dyka upp för att sen försvinna igen. Han börjar inse att han inte kommer få något svar men han fortsätter skicka sms till Even, vill inte ge upp hoppet. Sakta men säkert är det dock det han gör- han ger upp hoppet och genom denna helvetesvecka har Julian varit vid hans sida, stöttat och peppat. De har tröstat varandra, gråtit i varandras famnar, de har umgåtts med Ingrid, blivit glada av William och barnsliga upptåg.

Så Ingrid tycker väldigt bra om Julian, det vet han, men ändå försöker hon hålla avstånd mellan dem och han är tacksam för han vet att Ingrid bara gör det av omtanke,  att hon gör det av uppenbara skäl för att ingen av de båda ska bli sårade.

Han vet bara inte längre om han vill att avståndet mellan dem ska upprätthållas. Varför skulle det upprätthållas, egentligen? Even har ju Inte gett någon respons överhuvudtaget och personen på andra sidan Ingrid har inte gjort något annat än motsatsen.

Det är vad han tänker men samtidigt, någonstans djupt där inne, vet han att det är en sanning med modifikation. Julian och han har ingen direkt historia, inget som binder dem samman. De har inget som binder dem samman, inget förutom deras sorg över någon annan. Det är vad som binder dem samman, det och denna fördömda resa de känslomässigt försöker överleva. Och Ingrid förstås, fina underbara, tålmodiga Ingrid med sin lika underbara William. Sorg, Ingrid och William, det är vad som binder dem samman. Därför låter han Ingrid stå i mitten, därför låter han Ingrid hindra.

Han vet inte om hans växande känslor för Julian är verkliga eller om de ens skulle existera utan den speciella situation de befinner sig i. "Antagligen inte." tänker han uppgivet.

Det har slutat regna, molnen försvann lika snabbt som de kom och himlen är lika blå som den var för en liten stund sedan. Ingrid tar en trött William i handen och säger sen "Vi ses till middagen". Han nickar tyst tillbaka.

De går, han står kvar och tittar efter dem med Julian en meter från sig. Han vänder sig om och ser att Julian nu befinner sig tätt intill. De står öga mot öga, griper tag i varandras händer och håller hårt fast.

Han låter sin hand vara kvar i Julians och går tillbaka till den rangliga plaststolen, tar med sig ännu en på vägen dit, sätter sig i en av dem och ger den andra till Julian. Där sitter de tillsammans, beundrar den storslagna vyn, håller varandra hårt i händerna och lyssnar på musik i hörlurar.

Han sluter ögonen och låter musiken omsluta honom, låter den prata för honom.

 _Is it just our bodies? Are we both losing our minds?_  
_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_  
_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_  
_Do we need somebody just to feel like we're alright?_  
_Is the only reason you're holding me tonight_  
_'Cause we're scared to be lonely?_

Han känner hur Julians hand hårdnar runt hans egna. Han svarar med att hålla hårdare han med alltmedan han känner hur andningen blir mer och mer ansträngd och tårar börjar falla.

Och då, då av alla tillfällen ringer telefonen. Han tittar ner på mobilen när musiken tystnar och ser att det är Even. Han tittar ursäktande på Julian innan han svarar, "Ja det är Isak".

 

 

 


	14. Är det sant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna till "Somebody else " av 1975

"Ja det är Isak" svarar han. Han ser att det är Even som ringer men svarar neutralt och försöker låtsas att han inte sett, försöker låta som om hans hjärta inte håller på att hoppa ut ur bröstkorgen av nervositet. Han sväljer, andas ansträngt och väntar på att det ska sägas något på andra sidan men det är tyst. Det tar allt han har att inte skälva på rösten när han öppnar munnen igen och säger "hallå?".

"Är det sant?" hör han slutligen.

Han hänger inte riktigt med men hör på Evens röst att frågan är viktig.

"Vad menar du? Jag förstår inte".

Det är tyst på andra sidan och han tror nästan samtalet har brutits tills han hör hur Even andas. Det låter ansträngt, som om Even fokuserar på handlingen att just andas och inte på samtalet i sig.

Han väntar på att Even ska säga något mer men det kommer inget. Till slut frågar han "Even, gråter du?". Direkt när orden kommer ut känner han att det var ett misstag att fråga, att han skulle ha väntat lite till, gett det mer tid. Han biter sig hårt i läppen medan han fortsätter vänta för Even säger ingenting.

Even fräser till slut fram "Ja vad fan tror du!!??!!"

Han stammar fram "J-j-jag. Förlåt?"

"Är det sant?" upprepar Even.

"Vad är det som är sant?"

Det blir tyst igen och han önskar han kunde stoppa in sina händer i telefonen, låta dem komma ut på andra sidan, till Even, och skaka om tills det kommer ut något vettigt genom röda läppar. Han vill titta in i blå ögon och förstå. För just nu förstår han ingenting. Han vill verkligen göra det, han vill fråga igen men vågar inte för tänk om Even lägger på. Det klarar han inte.

Hjärtat bultar hårt i bröstet, kinderna glöder och tårar samlas i ögonen, samlas där av frustration och vanmakt.

"Even, säg något. Vad är det du frågar mig?"

"Vad händer mellan Julian och dig?"

"J-j-julian?".

"Ja Julian" stöter Even fram.

"Ingenting!" vill han säga men det är ju inte sant. Han vet inte själv vad som händer, vet bara att han känner sig trygg i Julians närhet, att de håller händer ibland, att de tröstar varandra. Men det kan han inte säga till Even. Even skulle inte förstå, han förstår ju inte ens själv så hur skulle Even...

"Vi reser ihop. Vi är båda här, ensamma. Men vi reser även med en mamma och hennes barn- Ingrid och Willi...." Han avbryts innan han hinner avsluta meningen.

"Du vet att han haft en crush på dig sen flera år tillbaka. Även när han var tillsammans med Elin."

Han sväljer förvånat, för nej, det visste han inte.

"Nej det visste jag inte och det är säkert inte sant" säger han tvekande. Han tror inte det är så men helt säker kan han ju inte vara.

Even fnyser och skrattar uppgivet. "Så är det i alla fall."

"Men hur visste du att vi umgås?"

"Jag fick höra det av några som hade sett det på hans Instagram. Jag kände mig som en idiot Isak och så förrådd. Kunde du inte gett mig en heads-up. Jag menar hur svårt kan det vara?"

Nu är det hans tur att fnysa 'Heads-up?'  'Hur svårt kan det vara?'

"Jag har ringt och sms:at hela veckan men du har inte svarat. Även om det hade funnits något att berätta, vilket det inte finns...än, så hade jag inte kunnat säga något när du inte svarar".

"Isak" säger Even olyckligt.

"Even?"

Han vill säga hur mycket han fortfarande älskar men får inte ut orden, det gör för ont. Han hade försökt övertyga så mycket den sista tiden innan han åkte men hade inte fått något tillbaka och han orkar inte mer. Och de kommer, för övrigt, inte lösa någonting här och nu, över telefon, på olika sidor av världen. Det vet han och funderar därför på att helt enkelt bara avsluta samtalet men kan inte förmå sig till att göra det, för mitt i allt det onda känns det så himla rätt att höra Evens röst.

Han funderar på vad han ska säga, om han ska fortsätta prata om Julian, berätta vad som hänt respektive inte hänt men säger bara "Jag saknar dig." Han säger det med så mycket kärlek i rösten han bara kan. Försöker lägga in alla känslor i de få orden och hoppas att Even ska förstå, känna att han inte gått vidare, att han verkligen fortfarande älskar.

Even säger ingenting tillbaka och det sårar. Han sätter sig ner på huk och bönar "snälla Du, säg något. Säg att du älskar mig, Säg att du saknar mig med"

Han hör fortsatt Evens tunga andning medan han väntar. Han väntar och hoppas men inget kommer. Han känner hur sorgen långsamt byts ut mot ilska och innan han hinner reflektera över vad han säger är det redan ute ur munnen.

"Vet du vad jag tror. Jag tror inte du vill ha mig längre men att du bara inte står ut med tanken att jag kanske träffar någon annan, att någon annan vill ha mig. Och Even, det där du skrev- det där jävla citatet- det sårade. Du har ingen rätt att diktera något efter det" Han spottar ut orden och lägger sedan på.

Direkt när han lagt på ångrar han sig, såklart. Han försöker ringa upp men Even svarar inte. Han lägger sig utmattad ner på den våta betongen och gråter. Han ligger still, på våt betong, på innergården av ett slitet hotell någonstans på andra sidan jordklotet och gråter. Han är ensam, för evigt ensam.

Han reser sig till slut upp, för helt ensam är han ju faktiskt inte. Han har Julian som väntar på honom vid utsikten. Han vänder sig om, går sakta tillbaka, börjar springa den sista biten, behöver närhet. När han väl kommer fram är Julian inte längre där.

 

 


	15. Att vara kär är inte detsamma som att älska någon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej allesammans.  
> Är nyss hemkommen från en fantastisk helg i Oslo. Jag ÄLSKAR Oslo. Bara så ni vet ;)
> 
> Tack till er som kommenterar och fortsätter läsa. Jag kommer inte uppdatera lika ofta som förut. Har nog skrivit lite väl mycket så inspirationen lyser med sin frånvaro. Men jag tänker självfallet skriva klart historien. Det gör jag alltid!
> 
> Massa ❤❤❤ till er!

Han sätter sig ner på en av stolarna, drar upp benen, lägger hakan på dem och tittar ut över dalen. Det är vackert, det är det verkligen. Han sluter ögonen, känner den friska luften slå mot ansiktet och tar ett djupt andetag.

Han ska leta upp Julian, ska bara sitta där en stund först. Måsta ta sig samman, tänka och få bort alla tårar som vill komma ut.

Han försöker ringa Even ännu en gång men tydligen är telefonen avstängd för han kommer direkt till mobilsvar. Han lyssnar till Evens formella röst som säger att samtalet inte kan svaras just nu men att man ska lämna ett meddelande så att det kan ringas tillbaka. Han lyssnar och undrar om detta är det enda sätt han kommer få höra rösten i fortsättningen- på en telefonsvarare.

Han sitter där på en ranglig vit trädgårdsstol tills mörka moln ännu en gång samlats på himlen, tills det återigen öser ner och blixtarna far över hans huvud. Han har börjat vänja sig vid vädret nu, hur det växlar från strålande sol till mullrande åskväder på bara några minuter. Han har vant sig och sitter kvar. Sitter kvar medan regnet öser ner, gör hans hår och kläder genomblöta. Han sitter kvar och struntar i hur huden knottras för varje regndroppe som träffar honom, struntar i vad som händer medan blixtar slår ner rakt framför honom- han struntar i vilket.

Plötsligt känner han fingrar på sina axlar och hör en stämma, genom dånet, som ropar hans namn "Isak! Vad gör du kvar här ute?"

Han svarar inte utan fortsätter stirra rakt ut. Han tittar på blixtarna, ser ut över dalen och dess grönska, har ingen önskan om att resa sig upp och gå in, vad spelar det för roll?

Han känner händer som drar i honom hör en enveten stämma. "Isak nu är du löjlig. Ge dig! Upp med dig! Reser du dig inte upp med en gång hämtar jag Ingrid".

När han hör Ingrid nämnas är det som om han vaknar upp, blir medveten om sin omgivning igen. "Nej, inte Ingrid" säger han och blinkar bort regn från ögonen medan han låter sig bli hjälpt upp av Julians starka armar. Han skrattar lite åt sig själv för han vet inte varför han inte vill att Ingrid ska se honom så här- svag och bedrövad. Såsmåningom kanske han tillåter henne men inte nu, inte här idag. Han vill vara hennes klippa, hjälpa henne med det hon går igenom. Julian hjälper honom, han stöttar Ingrid och William och hon, i sin tur, är där för dem. Det är så det funkar. Han vill inte rubba deras symbios. Så han är inte redo för Ingrid att se honom så här.

Han följer efter Julian, tar i hand och blir ledd in under tak.

"Var det ett jobbigt samtal?"  
Han kan inte annat än att nicka.

"Du? Har du lagt ut bilder på Instagram?"

Julian ser lite skyldig ut och frågar "Hur så?"

"Jo alltså, Even hade sett något som han ville fråga om- ett kort på dig och mig"

Julian rynkar på ögonbrynen och skakar sen på huvudet "Alltså jag har lagt upp ett kort på dig och mig från vår andra dag här men det var inget speciellt. Verkligen inte. Vill du se? Jag kan visa"

Julian ansluter sig till hotellets nät och visar honom. Kortet visar hur de sitter vid ett bord, vid kanten av den tomma poolen, bara de två- vilket är en halvsanning eftersom Ingrid är bakom kameran- de sitter och ler mot varandra och håller händer.

Han suckar för han förstår inte Evens reaktion. Han förstår inte alls vad som hade kunnat utlösa en reaktion, som den han just erfarit. Han tittar på bilden, granskar den men se inget iögonväckande med den överhuvudtaget.

Han tittar på Julian i förvirring, skakar på huvudet och suckar. Det är då han ser en liten detalj, en detalj Evens tränade ögon antagligen lagt märke till och som skulle kunnat undgå de flesta andra.

I nedre delen av bilden ser man deras nakna fötter sammanflätade. Om man tittar noga ser man en intimitet som inte borde finnas där men som ändå smugit sig in, obemärkt. Han ser det och det har antagligen Even också gjort. En ack så liten och obetydlig detalj men ändå så viktig på samma gång.

Han ger tillbaka mobilen till Julian och säger "titta en gång till så förstår du!"

Julian tittar och en liten flämtning slinker ut när han upptäcker vad det faktiskt är han tittar på och hur det kan uppfattas för någon annan.

"Vi ser kära ut, gör vi inte? frågar Isak

"Är vi inte det då? Lite?" suckar Julian och fortsätter sedan "Kanske har han rätt att bli lite svartsjuk och upprörd ändå, trots allt?"

Isak tar ett djupt andetag och lägger armarna om Julians hals innan han svarar "Ja det kanske vi är men jag älskar Even. Det är något helt annat än att vara kär eller förälskad. Det förstår du, eller hur?"

"Men kanske skulle det kunna bli något mer?" viskar Julian i hans öra.

"Jag vet inte...kanske?"

De går in på hans rum, tar fram varsin kall öl, ställer sig på den lilla balkongen och tittar på hur regnet öser ner, bildar stora pölar på innergården.

Han vänder blicken mot Julian och tänker "Visst skulle jag kunna tycka om den här människan mer om jag bara tillåter mig själv."

Men sanningen är den att han inte är där än. Just nu- än så länge- är han nöjd med att bara stå på balkongen och snegla åt Julians håll, stjäla några blickar då och då, kramas vänskapligt och finna trygghet i ett par varma stadiga händer. Så han tar Julians händer i sina och trycker dem extra hårt innan han släpper dem igen, tar en klunk av sin öl.

Telefonen vibrerar till i hans hand och han behöver inte titta för att veta vem det är som skickat ett meddelande. Han bara vet att det är Even.

Vad han inte förväntar sig är vad meddelandet säger. Han läser och hjärtat dunkar hårdare för varje ord han tar in.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det kommer dyka upp ett namn på en ö som tillhör Kuba. Tänkte först hitta på ett eget namn för att göra det så anonymt som möjligt men kom inte på något. Så det fick bli en autentisk ö, en som jag faktiskt besökt- Cayo Largo. 
> 
> Som vanligt, ett stort tack till er som läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Ni är få men trogna och jag är väldigt glad i er! ❤❤❤
> 
> Låt att lyssna på "If This Is It" av Newton Faulkner

Ingrid tittar skeptiskt på honom och undrar "Vad har du tänkt göra då? Ska du svara Even? Betyder det vad du tror att det betyder?"

Han skakar på huvudet och suckar djupt. "Jag har ingen aning. Vad skulle det annars betyda?".

Han reser sig upp, går fram, sätter sig ner bredvid, slår sina armar omkring, borrar in sin näsa i Julians nacke och säger "förlåt, förlåt för detta". Han upprepar det flera gånger, mumlar det in i nacken med grötig röst.

Julian sitter still, tar emot hans ömhetsbevis men ger inget tillbaka. Det står ganska klart skrivet vad som kommer ske nu efter Evens mail. Julian vet, har egentligen vetat om redan från början, så att ge något tillbaka just nu är omöjligt, uteslutet. Hoppet hade funnits där hela tiden och hoppet hade såsmåningom ändrats till tro, tro att det faktiskt fanns en chans, att det kunde bli något mer än det som varit. Men nu, nu är alla förhoppningar krossade, som bortblåsta med vinden.

Det är inte sagt rakt ut men Julian vet så sitter där tätt intill med slokande axlar och tungt sinne medan "förlåt, förlåt" försiktigt viskas.

Han känner hur Julian lutar sig bort för att sen helt putta honom ifrån sig och säga "ok ok, jag hör dig". Han mer känner än ser hur Julian reser sig upp och går därifrån. Det känns kallt och tomt där han sitter kvar och blundar. Han vågar inte öppna ögonen, vill inte se Julians sårade och ledsna uppsyn, vill inte se hur mycket smärta han åsamkar så han fortsätter blunda ända till dess att han är säker på att Julian inte går att skymta längre.

William hoppar då oväntat upp i hans famn och kramar om,  "Isaaaaak. Kom och lek med mig!".

Han ler och ställer sig upp, tar William under armarna och snurrar runt. Han snurrar tills de båda kiknar av skratt och ramlar ihop, yra, på marken.

"Du Isak"

"Ja, William"

"Vi åker väl tillsammans imorgon allihopa. Även om Julian och du är ledsna på varandra?"

Han stelnar till, tittar forskande på William och tänker "fantastiska unge. Du ser då allt, ingenting undgår dig"

Han pressar fram ett leende, kan inte hjälpa tårarna som samlas i ögonvrån och säger "Självklart William, självklart"

Ingrid kommer försiktigt släntrade över till dem och han överlämnar William med orden "Vi ses till middagen!" Ingrid nickar, omsluter honom i en stor kram, pussar honom på kinden och viskar "Vi älskar dig Isak".

Hans hjärta hoppar över ett slag och rösten brister när han till slut får fram ett svar "Jag älskar er också" innan han styr stegen mot sitt rum.

Bakom stängda dörrar kan han äntligen släppa ut sina känslor. All den förtvivlan och förvirring han känner formligen forsar ur honom. Med darrande händer öppnar han mailet från Even och läser det ännu en gång.

**16:20 OSL 27h 25min 13:35 HAV**

**17:30 HAV 1h 5min 18:35 CAYO LARGO**

 


	17. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En avfärd, insikter och en ny destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detta känns som ett rörigt kapitel. Är osäker på om det kommer funka eller ej. Håller tummarna!!!
> 
> 50 kudos alltså, det trodde jag aldrig. Kärlek till er 50 som lämnat! :)

De sitter i en taxi. Han sitter där fram med chauffören och de andra tre sitter där bak. Det är trångt-han får knappast plats med benen- det är varmt och väldigt väldigt svettigt. Om han inte hade varit så trött, inte så fylld med dåligt samvete, inte så osäker på allt så hade han skrattat åt eländet.

De sitter i en taxi för, återigen, hade de lyckats strula till det med färdmedel. De hade varit nära ögat att de fått stanna kvar där de var och inte kunnat komma vidare. Till slut hade de fått hjälp av någon på hotellet som kände någon som körde "taxi". Han vet inte hur mycket sanning det ligger i det där men de är i alla fall på väg. Han bestämde sig snabbt för att "No questions asked" var det bästa sättet att hantera allt på. Så ingen av dem hade frågat något utan bara stigit in i bilen och gett mannen pengar. Nu sitter de där, ihopklämda på svettiga lädersäten och hoppas på det bästa, att de inte blir styckmördade eller avsläppta ute i ingenstans.

Musiken går i en loop. Det är samma fem låtar som går om och om igen. Han tittar på kassettbandspelaren och önskar att den skulle gå sönder. Det kliar i hans fingrar att riva ut hela apparaten. Han biter sig i läppen för att hindra sig själv. Chauffören betraktar honom och nickar "José Augusto, you know?" Han skakar på huvudet och vevar ner fönstret, låter draget rufsa till hans hår och sluter ögonen, njuter av luften som slår mot ansiktet

Dessa två veckor har känts som en evighet, en hel livstid. Så mycket har hänt, det har varit en känslomässig berg- och dalbana och han har en känsla av att det ännu inte är över, att han har mer att vänta av den varan.

Han sträcker ut ena handen genom fönstret, försöker fånga luften och sneglar mot baksätet genom backspegeln. Han ser William sova i Ingrids knä medan en bok ostabilt balanserar på den lilla barnryggen-och så Julian... Julian, som fyller hela hans bröst med ömhet, Julian som tittar ut genom fönstret med blanka ögon och som ser ut att vara djupt inne i sina egna tankar med en rynka mellan ögonbrynen.

De hade sovit bredvid varandra inatt. Julian hade försiktigt smekt honom över ansiktet, kysst hans fingrar, viskat ord i hans öron, sagt "Jag tycker så oändligt mycket om dig", vilket hade framkallat en snyftning och gjort att han inte längre kunnat hålla uppe en fasad. Hans känslor för Julian är för starka, för intensiva. Han har äntligen erkänt för sig själv att han har känslor- väldigt starka sådana- för Julian. Han hade sagt det men allt hade nästan bara blivit mer outhärdligt av att göra det.

När morgonen hade kommit hade de klätt på sig långsamt, packat de sista av sina saker och gått ut till den väntade bilen. Precis innan de hade kommit fram hade Julian vänt sig mot honom, släppt sin väska och frågat "ska jag verkligen följa med?" Han hade stirrat på Julians sargade ansikte och nickat svagt, viskat fram "Ja du ska med".

Så här sitter de nu och tystnaden är påtaglig, den får till och med chauffören att obekvämt vrida på sig och nervöst trumma fingrarna mot ratten i takt med musiken.

Han öppnar munnen för att säga något men ångrar sig. Han har ingen lust att småprata eller vara trevlig så bestämmer sig för att strunta i alla pådyvlade sociala konventioner och fortsätter vara tyst.

Han sluter ögonen igen, försöker somna men tusen tankar virvlar runt i hans huvud. Han tänker på Ingrid och William, på hur Ingrid flytt Oslo för att undvika ta itu med Williams pappas svek, hur de blivit övergivna, lämnade helt oväntat. Han tänker på Julian som skulle ha gift sig men som hade fått kalla fötter bara några veckor innan och ställt in allt och han tänker på sig själv och på Even- såklart

Under resans gång har han tänkt mycket på sin samvaro med Ingrid och Julian och hur det kommit sig att de funnit varandra och kommit så nära. Han har blivit mer och mer klar över att det är sorgen som binder dem samman, att det är sorg som gjort att de, nu, alla tre, sitter här i bilen tillsammans. Det är sorg och det är flykt. Men ur sorg och flykt har det fötts kärlek, så mycket kärlek.

De har varit hans livlina under hela den här resan. Han vet inte vad han skulle gjort utan dem. Han vill knäppa upp sitt bilbälte och kravla sig bakåt i bilen, sitta tillsammans med dem och säga dem hur mycket de betyder för honom, hur mycket de gjort för honom. Istället vänder han sig om, kämpar med att få fram orden, säger "Julian! Ingrid! Jag älskar er" sen vänder han blicken framåt igen. Han vågar inte se deras reaktioner så vänder sig om, andas fort. Reaktionerna låter sig inte vänta, de säger ingenting men han känner två händer krama om hans axlar och han kan äntligen andas ut igen.

Han slumrar till slut till och vaknar först när Ingrid försiktigt försöker väcka honom "Vi är framme vid flygplatsen Isak". Yrvaket stiger han ur bilen och sträcker ut handen mot mannen som suttit bredvid honom under resan. De skakar hand och skiljs sen åt för att förmodligen aldrig mer ses.

De slipper passkontroll denna gång och bara en timma senare sitter de på planet mot nästa destination, en plats där han eventuellt snart ska få träffa Even igen. Han vet inte riktigt vad som kommer hända härnäst och det gör honom rastlös, orolig.

De sitter i ett litet gammalt propellerplan från 50talet som han inte riktigt vet om man skulle fått flyga med någon annanstans i världen. Det känns inte bra, inte alls bra. Planet rycker till och han tar ett hårt tag i Julians hand, släpper den inte. Resan är skakig och flera gånger tror han att de ska störta. Julian kan inte låta bli att skratta åt honom. Skrattet ljuder högt genom det lilla planet och gör honom lugn, Julians leende har en lugnande inverkan på honom.

Efter just under en timma i den luftburna dödsfällan är resan över och de får äntligen lov att stiga av. Med skakiga ben tar han några staplande steg på den fasta marken. Han är så lättad att han nästan gråter av lycka.

Han känner en liten hand i sin och tittar ner på en överlycklig William vars ögon glittrar.

"Wow, Isak. Visst var det häftigt. Det var det coolaste jag varit med om".

Han håller verkligen inte med men nickar och säger "Ja absolut".

Julian viker sig av skratt bakom honom och han vänder sig om, pekar långfingret i Julians riktning och säger "Du är tyst", försöker vara allvarlig men brister sen själv ut i skratt. Skrattet känns förlösande och han känner hur all stress försvinner, lämnar hans kropp.

Det tar inte lång tid att komma till hotellet. När de anlänt checkar de snabbt in och beger sig sedan till sina rum. Innan de skiljs åt frågar Ingrid "När skulle Even komma? Är han redan här tror du?"

"Jag fick inga datum, bara destinationer så jag har ingen aning" svarar han tyst och sneglar bort mot Julian som står en bit bort med William.

"Men hur ska ni göra? Ska Julian och du fortfarande dela rum?"

"Jag vet inte Ingrid. Än så länge är det tänkt så i alla fall" säger han irriterat. Frågorna stressar honom och han kämpar med att inte ta ut det på Ingrid. Han vet ju att de bara är vänligt menade.

De pussas och Ingrid ropar på William samtidigt som han själv tecknar åt Julian att följa efter. De bestämmer att de ska lämna väskorna och sen ses för en drink i baren.

Under tystnad går de till rummet. De lämnar sina väskor och går direkt ut. Ingen av dem vet vad de ska säga eller hur de ska bete sig mot varandra. Utanför dörren tar Julian honom i handen och frågar "har du svarat Even än?"

Det har han inte så suckar djupt när han skakar på huvudet "Nej det har jag inte".

Julian hummar till men säger inget mer. De kommer fram till baren och i väntan på Ingrid och William köper de varsin öl. De ser sig omkring medan de svalkar sig med den kalla ölen. Han böjer sig fram och klappar Julian försäkrande på ena benet, försöker le.

I samma ögonblick hör han en bekant stämma bakom sig. "Isak! Hej....". Den låter trevande men samtidigt ändå bestämd. Han tar bort handen från Julians lår, vänder sig om och möts av Evens klarblå ögon.

 

 


	18. Tillsammans igen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på "Chan Chan" av Buena Vista Social Club 
> 
> Jag kan inte ett ord spanska så vet inte vad de sjunger men denna låt spelades hela tiden på Kuba när jag var där så....

Han är säker på att detta ögonblick är något han kommer minnas resten av sitt liv. Doften i näsan, musiken som spelas, den fuktiga luften, den kalla ölen mot hans fingertoppar, den klibbiga skjortan mot hans bröst, Julians ansiktsuttryck och Evens intensiva blå ögon.

Han reser sig upp och ställer sig framför Even med ryggen mot Julian. De stirrar på varandra. De stirrar, säger ingenting. Tar in varandra under tystnad.

Han låter blicken falla ner på sin hand som krampaktigt håller om ölen. Den andra handen lyfter han sedan långsamt, sträcker ut den tills den nuddar Evens bleka hy och för försiktigt sitt pekfinger över Evens vitnande knogar, fortsätter upp på armen, fokuserar på hur håret på Evens armar ställer sig upp. Vågar inte lyfta blicken igen för att möta de blå ögonen, tror inte han skulle klara av det utan att handlöst låta sig falla runt Evens hals och krama om hårt. Så han stirrar på sitt finger, hur det sakta rör vid Evens hud, hur det,sakta men säkert, rör sig upp för armen.

Fingret rör sig längre och längre upp och blicken likaså, snart kommer deras blickar mötas. Han förbereder sig, håller andan, sluter ögonen och känner hur Evens puls ökar i takt med sin egen. Han blundar fortfarande när han känner en hand runt sin käke, han fortsätter blunda och känner handen dra honom till sig. Han blundar när han drunknar i en kyss. Han kysser tillbaka, först tveksamt men det dröjer inte länge förrän kyssen blir intensiv, ivrig och otålig. Kyssen är lång- passionerad- och de hänger sig åt varandra. Kan inte få nog.

Han glömmer allt annat, glömmer var han är, glömmer Julian. Det enda som betyder något är denna kyss, här och nu. Han kysser tillbaka och lägger armarna om en midja han saknat så.

Det brusar i hans öron, det flimrar bakom de stängda ögonlocken och han känner sig lycklig, euforisk över att vara nära Even.

De står där tätt ihop, andas samma luft, känner varandras doft. Han älskar att stå där och vill inte flytta på sig. Han vill inget annat än att vara nära Even, få känna sig som sig själv igen.

Han minns glada stunder- bänkar, ostsmörgåsar, pooler, lavenderdoft, flyttbilar, ikeabesök, julstrumpor vid brasan, ohämmat sex, han minns påskhelger tillsammans med Even och alla deras vänner i stugan. Han blundar och minns, är lycklig- för en stund.

Men plötsligt kommer andra bilder. Hans huvud påminner honom om rödgråtna ögon, snorfyllda rinnande näsor, anklagande ord, ilska, förtvivlan. Han minns allt det andra, det där som var mindre bra och det får honom att tvärt släppa taget om Evens midja. Hans kropp gör det reflexivt, det är inte en medveten handling utförd av honom, utan en automatisk, mekanisk rörelse som han inte kan göra något åt- den bara sker.

Av misstag lyfter han blicken och ser in i Evens ögon. Han tror sig se dem spegla den smärta Even antagligen känner, han ser ögonen flacka, ställa frågor, söka svar. 

"Hej Even" hör han Julian säga. Det är egentligen han som borde säga det men han får inte ut något så istället blir det Julian som säger något. Det blir Julian som säger hej och tar i hand, Julian som säger hej genom en obekväm harkling av halsen.

Han tittar tacksamt på Julian och ler, håller kvar blicken en stund för att försäkra sig om att Julian förstår vad han vill säga, att han vill säga tack. Julian verkar förstå så nickar lätt och pekar mot baren, lämnar dem ensamma.

"Ska vi" börjar Even säga men blir avbruten av ett litet huvud som envist pressar sig fram mellan Isaks knän. Han tittar ner och ser hur William stirrar på Even för att sedan räcka fram sin hand och hälsa.

"Hej, jag heter William. Jag är Isaks allra bästa vän. Min mamma tyckte om Isak förut och ville pussa honom men han gillar killar så det gick inte." Han ler åt Williams ord, skrattar lite generat.

William viskar sen konspiratoriskt "Jag tror han gillar Julian. Vem är du?"

William pratar vidare ovetandes om vad rätt ord vid fel tillfälle kan ställa till med. För det var rätt ord. Rätt ord i den meningen att den rosa elefanten i rummet blev uppmärksammad och överstökad. Nu är det ute och kan inte tas tillbaka.

Even rynkar på ögonen, säger hest "jaså gör han." och tittar rakt på Isak.

Blicken, som är fylld av smärta, genomborrar honom, går rakt in i hans hjärta och vänder ut och in på hans inre. Skulle Even röra honom nu skulle han bryta ihop och skrika högt. Så inom sig ber han om att den taktile Even låter bli att ta på honom. Fast samtidigt vill han inget hellre än att bli rörd av Evens fingrar, bli hålld i Evens famn, omsluten av långa armar.

Han första impuls är att förneka, säga att "nej, jag har inga känslor för Julian" men det vore ju att ljuga. Eller vore det? Med Even stående framför sig vet han inte längre varken ut eller in. Han öppnar i alla fall munnen för att säga något men just då kommer Julian tillbaka från baren med Ingrid som bärhjälp för ölen. De sätter sig vid ett större bord och Ingrid passar på att hälsa, granskar Even och frågar "Du, har inte vi setts förut?"

Even tänker efter och ler faktiskt när han till slut svarar "Jo, jag brukade jobba med Stefan. Känner inte du honom?"

Ingrid blir alldeles blek i ansiktet "Jo, det är Williams pappa faktiskt.". Hon gör dock som hon alltid gör- återhämtar sig, låtsas som ingenting och ler ett stort leende.

"Så du är DEN Even. Stefan pratade mycket om dig, sade alltid hur oerhört duktig du var. Och så är du ISAKS Even. Det är ju helt sjukt". Ingrid börjar skratta och får med sig resten av bordet. När skrattet lagt sig lyfter Ingrid på sin ölburk och deklarerar "Välkommen in i vår gemensamhet Even! Välkommen till familjen annorlunda."

Resten av kvällen förflyter relativt bra. William gör sitt bästa för att underhålla och Ingrid håller igång konversationen. Allt är lugnt och alla verkar trivas. Alla utom han då och kanske Even och kanske även Julian. Kanske är det inte så lugnt ändå. Och om det nu är så att det skulle bubbla under ytan så är det ingen som säger något om det.

Det är bara det att han börjar få lite panik, inklämd i hörnet mellan Even och Julian. Mellan Even som dricker sin fjärde öl och mellan Julian som dricker Mojito efter Mojito.

Därför är det nästan som en ängellik uppenbarelse när William börjar gäspa i Ingrids famn. Ingrid reser sig upp med en halvsovande William i famnen och viskar "Vi borde gå och sova." och tillägger "ha det så kul ni tre och lycka till". Hon blinkar med ögat och vinkar sen hej då innan hon går därifrån. Han kokar inombords "sa hon verkligen lycka till?". Hon sa lycka till och sen GICK hon. "Tack så jävla mycket" tänker han.

Han sitter ensam kvar med Even och Julian. Ingen av dem säger ett ord. Even lutar sig fram och ställer sin tomma ölburk på bordet och tittar åt Julians håll. Han ser en glimt av trots i Evens ögon och vet att något är på gång innan det händer.

"Hur är det med Elin?" hör han Even fråga. Julian rycker till och ögonen mörknar innan svaret kommer "Du Even, jag vet faktiskt inte". Julian reser sig tvärt upp, nickar åt honom säger "god natt Isak" och går snabbt därifrån, lämnar dem ensamma.

Han vänder sig om mot Even och säger "Det där var väl onödigt"

Even svarar inte, stirrar bara på honom och räcker ut sin hand för honom att ta. Han tar den utan tvekan och känner hur han blir uppdragen ur stolen där han sitter.

De står mittemot varandra. Han känner sig irriterad av den okänsliga frågan men har det inte i sig att bli arg utan står stilla kvar, är tyst och väntar på nästa drag.

Even tar ett djupt andetag och frågar "ska vi gå till rummet?"

Han tvekar, tittar i riktningen dit Julian just försvann, nickar till slut och låter sig bli ledd till andra sidan av hotellet. Even leder och han följer. Det är så det alltid varit, Even leder dem båda och han, han följer.

 


	19. Jag älskar dig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna till: "Say Something" av Charlie Winston.

Dörren stängs bakom dem och de tar av sig skorna. Han ser sig omkring i rummet, det ser precis ut som hans eget- rummet han delar med Julian, rummet Even och han egentligen skulle delat. En dubbelsäng, ett skrivbord och två små fotöljer.

Han går in i rummet och sätter sig mitt i sängen. Even följer efter och sätter sig mittemot honom. De sitter skräddare och med händerna i sina knän. Han lägger märker till hur de sitter precis likadant, hur deras positioner speglar varandra. Det värmer hans bröst men samtidigt gör det honom kall.

Han inser plötsligt att det är mycket i deras liv tillsammans som är just så här. Han har inte reflekterat över det innan. Kanhända han märkt det tidigare men det är absolut ingenting han spenderat någon tid eller energi på. Nu, däremot, ser han det tydligt och han vet inte om han gillar det. Å ena sidan känns det hemvant och bekant- tryggt- men å andra sidan får det honom att känna det som om han inte är en egen person- att de två är en och samma.

Han sträcker ut sin hand, rör vid Evens kind, behöver känna Evens hud under sina fingrar. Han blundar medan han gör det. Han behöver inte se för att veta, han känner Evens kropp utan och innan. Varenda liten yta på Evens kropp är inpräntat i hans minne, alla små detaljer, alla skönhetsfläckar, han kan se dem framför sig utan att ha ögonen öppna.

Han rör, känner, ser och märker hur alla tvivel- all tvekan- lämnar honom. Han sitter i samma säng som Even, sitter mittemot och rör. Det är allt som betyder något just nu. Allt annat saknar mening. Han känner hur han slappnar av, hur hans kropp sakta närmar sig Evens, känner hur Even låter honom närma sig. Han lutar huvudet mot Evens bröst och andas in den välbekanta doften.

"Rosa sköljmedel?" skrattar han till.

"Japp, alltid! Det vet du" flinar Even och lägger sina armar kring honom.

Så sitter de, en lång stund. Han med huvudet mot Evens bröst och Even med sina armar runt honom. De andas i takt, lugnt, stilla och nöjt.

Han fuktar sina läppar och sträcker lite på nacken, planterar små kyssar på Evens hals. Even böjer huvudet bakåt, gör utrymme för Isaks läppar, suckar lättat och säger "Jag har saknat dig"

"Och jag har saknat dig"

Deras kroppar dras mot varandra och de börjar varsamt klä av varandra. De kan inte göra något åt det, det bara händer. De behöver vara ännu närmare och kläderna är bara i vägen. När de upptäcker att båda vill är deras rörelser inte lika försiktiga längre, febriga fingrar sliter och drar i kläder som bara måste av- NU.

Even ligger på honom och de kysser varandra, rör sina kroppar i takt med deras ytliga andetag. Even tittar frågande in i hans ögon och han nickar ivrigt.

Efteråt ligger de svettiga och utmattade i varandras armar. Even har sin näsa begraven i hans hår och mumlar något ohörbart.

"Vad sa du?" frågar han.

Even rodnar och skakar på huvudet.

"Jo men vad sa du?" propsar han.

Even döljer sitt ansikte i de krulliga lockarna, skrattar generat när han upprepar "Jag älskar dig".

Han tittar förvirrat på Even och frågar "varför är det så svårt att säga det? Vi har ju sagt det tusentals gånger till varandra innan".

"Ja jag vet men det var innan...jag vet inte längre om jag får säga det, om du vill höra, om jag får höra dig säga det tillbaka".

Han undrar om det är nu de ska prata med varandra. Försöka komma överens och komma fram till något. Han vill inte, inte nu. Nu vill han bara ligga här, på Evens arm och känna samhörighet, känna att de tillhör varandra. Han vill ligga här utan att tänka på vad det faktiskt är som fört dem hit.

Han reser på överkroppen och tittar Even djupt in i ögonen. "Even, jag vill alltid höra dig säga att du älskar mig och jag kan inte se ett universum där jag inte kommer säga det tillbaka. Jag älskar dig"

Han lägger sig på rygg, tittar upp i taket och hör hur Even andas. De säger ingenting, de ligger där under tystnad och lyssnar till varandra andas. De har just sagt att de älskar varandra och han vet att de gör det men denna tystnad, som följer, är plågsam för det ligger en massa obesvarade frågor i luften och han vet att de båda ligger och tänker på dem. Så frågan är om de ska prata nu eller om de ska vänta?

Han vill vänta, han vill inte prata om deras problem, han vill inte prata om hans känslor för Julian eller om Julians och hans relation- han vill bara inte. Han vill inte få svara på en massa frågor han inte har några riktiga svar på.

Han är förvirrad och känner sig osäker på precis allt. Förutom på det faktum att det känns så bra att ligga bredvid Even. Förutom på det faktum att han, trots allt, är oerhört lycklig över att Even är här. Men Evens ankomst väcker en mängd frågor. Varför är Even här? Har Even ändrat sig? Är det därför Even är här? Eller är Even här av osäkerhet, av svartsjuka? Är Even helt enkelt här på grund av bilden på Julians Instagram. Eller, är Even här för att han helt enkelt fortfarande älskar???

Så han ligger på rygg, är tyst och säger ingenting.

"Isak"

"Ja Even" svarar han osäkert, vet inte om han vill höra resten- om han är redo för vad som komma skall.

"Har du känslor för Julian?"

Och där kom det. Han visste det. Han svarar inte utan frågar bittert "Är det därför du är här? Köpte du en biljett till Kuba för att få veta det? Kunde du inte bara frågat när vi pratade över telefon. Du kunde frågat rakt ut istället för att börja skälla på mig. Jag visste det!"

"Nej nej nej" upprepar Even. "Det var inte därför. Åtminstone inte enbart".

Han lämnar sängen och börjar ta på sig kläderna.

"Snälla Isak, gå inte. Lämna mig inte igen" säger Even med panik i rösten.

"Är det jag som lämnar? Du lämnade mig flera veckor innan jag åkte. Jag åkte för att du redan hade stängt mig ute. Jag åkte för att du hade gjort det jävligt klart för mig att jag inte var värd något om jag inte gjorde som du ville. Jag fick inte ens möjlighet att känna efter innan jag skulle bestämma mig. Det ska alltid vara på dina villkor. Fan ta dig och fan ta ditt jävla ultimatum".

Han är rasande och kan inte hålla inne sina känslor. Han skäms lite när han äntligen tittar på Even igen för Evens ansikte är likblekt. Even är inte van vid att han skriker.

På någon nivå vet han om att han överreagerar men han är bara så arg. Han är arg men mest ledsen egentligen och kämpar med att inte börja gråta.

Han går mot dörren, tar på sig skorna och slänger sen igen den bakom sig. Han går mot sitt rum- mot Julian- men halvvägs dit har han hunnit lugna ner sig. Ilskan har försvunnit och kvar är sorgen över att Evens och hans fina relation, den de har levt i så länge, har blivit så svår, så infekterad.

Så han vänder om, går tillbaka och knackar på. Even öppnar strax och släpper in honom utan att säga något om hans utbrott, utan att ställa några frågor. Even släpper in honom och de omfamnar varandra, klänger desperat fast vid varandra. De står så tills Even försiktigt säger "kom så går vi och lägger oss". 

 

 

 


	20. Känslor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på "Jealousy" av Will Young.
> 
> Glad fredag den 13:e på er! ❤

Han vaknar tidigt, alltför tidigt. Han ålar sig försiktigt ur sängen och tar på sig. Smyger ut ur rummet och lämnar den sovande Even bakom sig. Han är feg, han vet att det är fegt att bara gå, han fattar det men går ändå- smiter ut och stänger dörren tyst bakom sig.

Det är tyst och hotellområdet ligger öde där han går. Hans fötter styr honom mot rummet där han lagt sin väska, mot rummet där Julian antagligen fortfarande sover. Han går förbi den tomma baren och över den lilla bron som tar honom till de små lägenhetsliknande rummen med balkonger som vetter mot havet.

Han kommer fram, tar fram rumsnyckeln, stoppar in den i låset men kan inte förmå sig till att vrida om och öppna. Nyckeln sitter i dörren, allt han behöver göra är att vrida om och gå in. Men han kan bara inte. Känslan av svek, över att ha smygit ut och lämnat Even där i sängen, utan att säga något, bränner i hans bröst. Han känner sig som skit, som ett as rent ut sagt.

Han hade varit tvungen att gå. Han hade inte kunnat stanna kvar. Varför vet han inte. Något inom honom hade sagt åt honom att gå, att fly fältet, så han hade gjort det och nu står han här inkapabel till att vrida om nyckeln och gå in. Han kan inte gå tillbaka men kan inte heller gå in i rummet framför honom.

Han tar ut nyckeln och vänder sig om för att gå, står med ryggen vänd mot dörren med knutna nävar hängandes längs med kroppen.

"Att det ska var så jävla svårt med känslor" mumlar han till sig själv.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag vet fan inte vad jag ska göra eller vad jag känner" säger han och tittar upp mot himlen medan han rotar inom sig själv för att finna svaren, få fram vad han vill. Han är helt blank, tom.

Han svänger till vänster, går runt huset, sätter sig på sanden utanför balkongen och stirrar ut över havet. För lite mer än två veckor sedan hade han suttit på stenmuren i Havanna, stirrat ut på havet och inbillat sig att Even satt där bredvid honom, att de höll varandra i händerna, att de gick sida vid sida och upplevde allt tillsammans. Om det hade varit två veckor tidigare hade han inte tvekat, då hade han vetat vad han skulle göra men nu, nu är det två veckor senare och allt är annorlunda. Ingenting är självklart längre, saker och ting har hänt, han är förändrad, hans känslor är inte längre desamma och han vet inte vad han ska göra av alltihop. 

Han sitter på sanden, stirrar ut över det blå havet, funderar, är förtvivlad och känner sig ensam. Det är konstigt för han är allt annat än ensam. Han är inte det minsta ensam, tvärtom.

"God morgon" hör han bakom sig och känner hur någon slår sig ner bredvid honom. Han både hör och ser att det är Julian. Julian ser trött ut, det mörka håret står åt alla håll och märkena efter kudden är fortfarande synliga i ansiktet.

"Jag tyckte jag hörde något vid dörren så jag gick upp och tittade men ingen var där. Sen gick jag till balkongen och så såg jag dig sitta här" förklarar Julian.

"Jag är glad att du kom ut. Jag försökte men jag kunde bara inte förmå mig till att gå in" svarar han tyst.

"Det är ok, jag fattar"

Han vänder sig om och tittar på Julian, frågar "vad är det du fattar?"

"Du behöver inte ha dåligt samvete. Det är Even liksom. Ni, ni är episka. Ni är Isak och Even" säger Julian och tittar ner i sanden. Tillägger sedan "Ni är Evak" och skrattar till.

"Du vet väl att ni kallas det? Evaaaak!" Julian drar ut på ordet och suckar.

"Det är sött då. Det är det. När ni kommer in på fester går det som ett sus genom rummet. Alla vet vilka ni är och känner till er kärlekshistoria. Ni är en levande legend" fortsätter Julian och vänder sig mot honom, himlar teatraliskt med ögonen och stryker honom över ryggen.

"Levande legend?" upprepar han skeptiskt.

"Japp, en legend. Och jag kan inte tävla mot Even. Tänker inte ens försöka. Jag vet ju att det är ni."

Han sluter sina ögon och tänker "jag är inte så säker på om det är vi längre". Han säger det inte högt utan låter det flyta omkring inne inom honom, låter tanken fylla honom med tvivel.

Vad han gör dock är att lägga en arm runt Julian och dra dem båda mot varandra så de sitter tätt intill, utan någon luft mellan dem. Han lägger sitt huvud på Julians axel och viskar "Jag tycker oändligt mycket om dig också". Han känner hur Julians kropp stelnar till av avslöjandet, hur den spänner sig. Han känner det men Julian säger inget utan förblir tyst.

De sitter där tillsammans tills solen går upp. De ser den sakta stiga, ser hur dess strålar sakta lyser upp himlen. De ser på när de färgar den grå, dystra skyn ovanför dem blå. De sitter där och ser fåglarna vakna till liv. De sitter där och iakttar- tillsammans- och det känns fint. Nästan för fint med tanke på allt som pågår.

Till slut reser de på sig och går in på rummet. Han reser sig först och Julian följer. Julian låter honom öppna dörren, låter honom tveka en stund innan han går in, tvingar honom inte till någonting utan låter det ta sin tid. Han tar slutligen Julian i handen och går in. Julian är fin på det sättet.

Han ställer sig i duschen, sätter på varmvattnet och låter det sakta rinna över hans kropp. Han är kvar länge där inne, låter sig njuta.

Han går ut i rummet med en handduk runt midjan. Han kan känna Julians suktande blickar på sig och kan inte låta bli att titta tillbaka. Han ler osäkert mot Julian medan han försöker klä på sig.

Julians telefon spelar musik på låg volym. Han spetsar öronen för att höra vad som spelas samtidigt som han försöker låtsas att han inte alls gör det.

Just couldn't help  
The way that I felt  
I started the fire.

Watching you walk  
I followed you there  
Standing too close

It's hurting.

I pictured the words  
The warmth of your breath.  
I started the fire

It's burning.

And it feels like jealousy  
And it feels like I can't breathe  
And I'm on, down on my knees  
And it feels like jealousy.

Han vet inte riktigt om låten är en tillfällighet eller om Julian spelar just den med flit. Han lyssnar och funderar om det är detta Julian känner men inte vågar säga.

Han undrar men vågar inte fråga, så med tusen frågetecken i huvudet frågar han med skakande röst "frukost?"

Julian nickar kort och tar honom i handen. Han låter det ske, vill ha en hand att hålla i. Men ju närmare de kommer frukostverandan desto mindre säker blir han. Oron att någon ska se dem och dra förhastade slutsatser tar över så han släpper och tittar ursäktande på Julian som suckar och rycker på axlarna.

De sitter vid bordet, mittemot varandra, småpratar och äter frukost när han får syn på Even. Even ser helt förstörd ut med röda ögon och sammanpressade läppar vid buffebordet. De har inte blivit sedda än. Han bestämmer sig fort för att gå upp till Even.

"Even är där borta. Jag går och hämtar honom"

Julian stoppar upp mitt i en tugga, sluter sina ögon, tar ett djupt andetag och säger "Ja självklart".

Han går med snabba steg upp till Even, hjärtat bultar och som alltid när han ser Even försvinner alla tvivel. Detta, Even och han, det är äkta. Han känner det över hela kroppen, han känner det i själen. Det är rätt.

Han knackar Even försiktigt på ryggen, ger en försiktig kyss i nacken. Even vänder sig om och tittar honom rakt in i ögonen. "Du var inte kvar när jag vaknade".

"Jag vaknade och kunde inte somna om."

Even nickar, säger "ok".

"Sätter du dig med oss eller?" frågar han Even som direkt vänder blicken mot bordet och får syn på Julian. Julian som sitter där själv och ser bedrövad ut. Känner sig nog iakttagen för lyfter blicken och ler vänligt och inbjudande mot dem.

Even suckar "Vill du det då?"

Precis då kommer Ingrid och William upp till bordet. De kramar om Julian och tittar sen i Evens och hans riktning.

"Eller ska jag hämta mig en ny tallrik så går vi ut och sätter oss, bara du och jag.. De tre där borta kan ta hand om varandra en stund. De behöver inte mig".

"Ja?"

"Ja!"

Han vinkar ursäktande mot bordet innan han går ut med Even. "De måste förstå. Det måste de bara" tänker han.

Even vänder sig om mot honom och ser uppgiven ut "kan jag få en kram åtminstone?".

Han behöver inte ens tänka efter utan handlar bara. Han slår armarna om Even, drar honom närmare, håller hårt fast. Han suckar lättat och hör Even göra detsamma.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Han slukar girigt vattenmelonen framför sig, saften rinner sakta nerför hans haka. Han blir kladdig och torkar sig med baksidan av handen. William tittar på honom och härmar hans rörelser. Han lyfter på ögonbrynen, drar handen genom håret och ser hur William upprepar. Han räcker ut tungan och William gör detsamma. De tittar på varandra och börjar skratta.

"Nu får du göra som jag" säger William.

"Ok" svarar han och väntar.

William ställer sig upp, ställer sig med benen vitt isär och hoppar. Han gör detsamma och väntar igen. William börjar springa runt, hoppar, skuttar och gör piruetter. Han gör sitt bästa för att hänga med. Han känner hur svetten rinner nerför ryggen men kämpar på. Han springer efter, hoppar, utför omöjliga piruetter. William skrattar högt medan han orädd slänger sig på golvet och klappar på det rutiga golvet för honom att lägga sig ner bredvid. Det gör han.

Där ligger de och pustar tills skrattet ebbar ut. Han vänder sig om och trycker lätt på Williams näsa. "Pip" säger han.

William himlar med ögonen och säger med sin oskuldsfullaste stämma "Isak, jag är väl inte två år heller"

Det har gått fyra långa nätter och tre oändliga dagar sen de kom hit och de har funnit någon slags rutin i det hela, trots allt. Han somnar omsluten av Evens långa armar på nätterna och vaknar likadant på morgnarna, de går upp och äter frukost med de andra tre och hittar på olika aktiviteter tillsammans under dagen. Even har smidigt glidit in i deras gemenskap och Ingrid njuter av deras sällskap, älskar att ha dem alla runt sig- speciellt Even, som hon avgudar över allt annat. Ingrid och Even har verkligen funnit varandra.

Han försöker inkludera alla i deras gemenskap, inte exkludera någon, han försöker vara avslappnad runt Even respektive Julian när de alla gör något tillsammans. Han har lyckats men det sliter på honom. Han känner det som om han går på äggskal hela tiden och han hatar det men han vet inte vad annat han kan göra. Even och han har inte pratat med varandra på riktigt ännu och Julian säger inte ett ord om den ohållbara situationen utan håller tyst, spelar med, umgås, tar strandpromenader, äter, dricker och tar det helt chill, skrattar då och då.

Men han har flera gånger kommit på Julian med att stirra på honom med sorgsna ögon. När det händer vet han inte riktigt vad han ska göra för han vill inte ge fel signaler. Han vill inte ge sken av att han kan ge mer än vad han gör just nu. Han har känslor för Julian men hans fokus ligger på Even. De måste reda ut, komma överrens om något, prata. Han vill göra det, antar att de båda vill. De har bara helt enkelt inte kommit för sig att göra det, inte vågat kanske. Båda antagligen rädda att ta reda på vad som kommer efteråt. Så de har undvikit, pratat om annat.

I teorin vet han att det inte är rätt vare sig mot Even eller Julian eller mot honom själv att undvika att ta itu med allt när tiden håller på att rinna ut. Om ett par dagar åker de hem och trots att han vet om det låter han tiden gå, utan att göra något. Han låter tiden fly förbi, är för rädd för att våga ta första steget.

Even tillbringar en hel del tid med Ingrid. De har alltid något att prata om. De gillar samma filmer, samma sorts musik och har flera gemensamma bekanta. Han har inget emot det, absolut inte. Ingrids och Evens vänskap, de stunder de spenderar tillsammans, ger honom snarare tid att andas ut, vara fri en stund- ett sorts andningshål där han kan slappna av, helt och hållet, utan att tänka på vad han får respektive inte får säga eller göra. 

Som nu när han ligger bredvid William på golvet utanför restaurangen och skrattar efter deras miniträningspass. Han älskar det. Här kan han släppa allt det andra, slappna av och bara vara sig själv.

Plötsligt ställer sig håren upp i nacken, de är iakttagna. Han känner det så starkt men ligger kvar och pratar med William, de har det ju så fint just nu och han vill inte bli störd. Han vänder ändå huvudet lite till slut och ser Even komma mot dem.

Even närmar sig snabbt med stora kliv och sätter sig ner på golvet, bredvid dem, ler sitt största leende och frågar "Vad gör ni då, har ni det fint?". Rösten är vänlig och uppriktig. Han älskar den rösten, den är det finaste av ljud han vet om.

Han sträcker ut sin hand och tar Evens i sin, stryker med tummen över knogarna, ler tillbaka och svarar "Vi har det fint, eller hur William?"

William nickar glatt och undrar "Vart är mamma?"

"Hon är där inne på restaurangen. Hon vill äta middag. Är ni hungriga eller har ni ätit er mätta på vattenmelon?" Even lyfter frågande på ögonbrynen.

William fnissar till och svarar "Ja jag är lite mätt men säg inget till mamma, då blir hon inte glad"

"Du, jag tror inte du kan dölja att du käkat något. Titta på din tröja!" Even ler och rufsar William i håret.

"Hoppsan, ja ja." Säger William, rycker på axlarna och försvinner bort mot Ingrid.

Even tar honom i handen, drar upp honom från golvet och hand i hand går det in för att äta middag med de andra.

Julian sitter vid bordet med William och Ingrid. William skrattar och visar dem något de finner oerhört roligt. Julian skrattar högt och håller sig för magen.

"Så här såg Isak ut när han hoppade" hör han William säga.

"Svikare" hinner han tänka roat innan han själv bryter ut i skratt han med. För om det var så han såg ut där ute kan han aldrig visa sig ute bland folk igen.

Vid ljudet av hans skratt vänder sig Julian om och tittar på honom. Den oförställda glädje och ömhet som strålar ut från Julians ögon gör något med honom, får hans andning att stanna upp. Han står blickstilla medan han försöker återfå den.

Han känner Evens grepp hårdna om hans hand. Han kämpar mot sina instinkter att dra den till sig, att bara släppa Evens hand, bryta sig fri. Han spänner sig, koncentrerar sig hårt för att stå kvar vid Evens sida. Det är ju ändå där han vill stå, hos Even. Han vill det men vill samtidigt gå fram till Julian och dra fingrarna genom det mörka håret, säga att allt kommer ordna sig. Det gör han dock inte utan står trofast kvar vid Evens sida, håller händer.

\-------------------------

Det är kväll. De sitter i baren och lyssnar till hotellets husband. Stämningen är dålig. Even har varit lågmäld sen middagen, Julian har hållt sig undan hela eftermiddagen och William vägrar göra som Ingrid säger. Allt känns smått kaotiskt och Isak bara vet att det är på grund av honom, att han är orsaken till allas dåliga humör den här kvällen, att hans oförmåga till att ta beslut förstör för alla. Han har plötsligt fått nog så ställer sig upp och går därifrån. Han lämnar bordet, utan ett ord, och går därifrån.

Han hör att någon följer efter honom men vänder sig inte om för att se efter vem det är. Han går ner mot stranden, bakom honom följer någon med tysta steg.

Han vet att det är en av två personer men orkar inte vända sig om för att ta reda på vem av dem det är. 

Personen bakom honom har varit tyst länge men bryter slutligen tystnaden och börjar prata.

"Isak, ska vi bara göra det? Ska vi sätta oss ner och prata. Kanske kommer vi inte fram till något men vi kan väl åtminstone försöka? Jag tror ingen av oss orkar mer nu. Nu räcker det" Evens röst fyller den mörka natten.

Han sätter sig ner på knä i den varma sanden och får fram ett tyst "Ja, ok".

"Ok"

"Men jag är så rädd, Even" får han osäkert ut.

"Det är jag också Isak" säger Even med tjock röst och sätter sig ner bredvid honom i sanden.

 

 

 


	22. Räcker det att älska?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på när man läser "Certain Things" av James Arthur

Det är tidig morgon och han springer. Svetten rinner och halsen bränner, han kan inte andas men springer ändå. Det började med en promenad ner till strandkanten, ökade till lätt joggning efter några hundra meter och accelererade till snabb sprint efter ytterligare några hundra.

Han löper för att rymma. Löper för att komma undan, för att behålla sitt förnuft. Ja, det som började helt oplanerat har nu blivit en kamp på liv och död. Han inser att det låter lite väl dramatiskt men det är så han känner.

Han löper med Evens ord i bakhuvudet- "Jag älskar dig".

Han spelar upp dem om och om igen inom sig. "Jag älskar dig" "Jag älskar dig".

Han ser Even framför sig, ser hur de sitter bredvid varandra i sanden när Even säger det "Jag älskar dig".

Han hade inte kunnat säga det tillbaka. Han hade haft det på tungspetsen men han hade inte fått ut det. Varför? Det vet han inte.

Istället hade han mumlat  "I ett annat universum är vi tillsammans för alltid".

Even hade lutat sig fram för att komma närmare och hade frågat "Va? Vad sade du?"

"Jag sade 'I ett annat universum är vi tillsammans för alltid'. "

"Jag hörde men vad menar du med det?"

"Det var det du skrev. Det var det du fuckings skrev."

"Ha?"

"Det var det du skrev i blocket. Du hade inte modet att säga det så istället skrev du ner det och jag fick läsa det, ensam, i en hotellbar, i Havanna".

Han hade tagit fram den utrivna sidan, vecklat ut den och satt den framför Evens ansikte.

"Jag har burit den med mig i bakfickan, varenda dag, sedan jag läste det. Den har legat i min vänstra bakficka, ända sedan dess, och bränt hål i min själ. Och nu, nu är du här och vill prata, komma överens om något."

"I ett annat universum är vi tillsammans för alltid". Han hade skrattat bittert, sparkat till med fötterna i sanden och fått de små sandkornen att yra runt dem.

Even hade brutit ihop där bredvid honom och börjat gråta.

Så han löper. Löper tills mjölksyran helt tagit över, tills benen darrar av utmattning, tills halsen bränner, tills han inte längre kan andas.

"Isak" hade Even sagt och tittat på lappen.

Even hade hållt den i handen, läst och sedan tagit ett djupt andetag. "Jag skrev det inte för att jag inte vågade säga det... Jag skrev det för att..."

"Ja Vad fan skrev du det för?" hade han avbrutit.

Even hade varit tyst, hade tänkt efter och sedan svarat, "Jag skrev det för att jag kände det så just då. Jag kände så mycket just då. Det där var bara en av sakerna. Jag hade kunnat skriva flera olika saker. Men om jag inte minns fel så vaknade du strax efter. Jag skrev, du vaknade, jag stängde igen blocket och sen föll det i glömska helt enkelt"

"Av alla saker du kände och kunde ha skrivit ner så skrev du det där. Det måste ha betytt något"

"Nej. Det betydde ingenting. Det var bara en flyktig tanke."

Han hade suttit tyst och tittat ut i mörkret, lyssnat till ljudet av vågor som mötte stranden. Even hade sträckt ut en hand och rört hans kind. Han hade låtit det hända, hade velat att det skulle hända.

"Jag älskar dig" hade Even sedan sagt igen. Och denna gång hade han sagt det tillbaka "Jag älskar dig också Even. Mer än något annat."

Even hade snyftat till av lättnad och sagt "Tack! Tack Isak. Tack för att du fortfarande älskar mig"

Det hade inte känts bra att höra Even yttra de orden. Det hade inte känts bra alls. Det var inte vad han ville höra. Så han hade grymtat till i besvikelse. Even hade ryckt till och frågat "Vad? Sade jag något fel"

"Varför säger du tack för?"

"Jag är bara så tacksam för att du säger att du fortfarande älskar mig. Är det något fel att vara tacksam över det?"

"Nej det är inget fel med det. Eller jo... Jag är bara så trött på att du tvivlar på det hela tiden. Hur många gånger, sen nyårsafton, har du inte ifrågasatt huruvida jag verkligen älskar dig eller inte? Hur många gånger har du inte slängt det i ansiktet på mig?- att jag inte älskar dig. Jag är så trött, så oerhört trött, Even."

"Förlåt" hade Even viskat. "Jag vet inte varför jag gör så. Jag vet ju att du älskar mig, på något sätt vet jag det- även när jag tvivlar- Jag behöver bara höra dig säga det lite oftare. Jag behöver bekräftelse på att det är så."

 "Even, jag är säker på att jag är din, att du är min, att vi är menade att vara för alltid, att vi älskar varandra och önskar att du också kunde känna det." hade han suckat.

"Vi har båda gjort och sagt saker vi inte kan ta tillbaka men DET, i sig, är inte nog för att vi inte ska vara med varandra" hade han fortsatt.

Han hade varit säker på att Even hade vetat vad han skulle säga härnäst, vart diskussionen hade varit på väg, att han egentligen inte hade behövt säga det. Han skulle komma att säga det ändå för det hade behövt komma ut, bli sagt.

Even hade tittat granskande på honom där han hade suttit och tagit ett djupt andetag, för att samla mod.

"Och alla issues vi har haft kvarstår, inte sant?" hade han frågat

Even hade nickat på huvudet och svarat "Ja".

"Om vi ska fortsätta vårt liv tillsammans måste vi komma överens om något, eller hur?"

Even hade återigen sagt "Ja" och nickat på huvudet.

"Och sen är det Julian. Jag tänker inte ljuga för dig. Jag HAR känslor för honom, det har jag och han har känslor för mig. Men om du och jag bestämmer oss för att fortsätta- för att kämpa- då är det bara du som gäller för mig."

"Ok. Jag vet inte vad som kommer hända i framtiden, vad vi bestämmer oss för men jag vet att jag vill kämpa för oss."

Even hade kysst honom lätt på knogarna och sagt "ta den tid du behöver. Jag ska inte pressa dig."

Han själv hade suttit kvar en stund till medan Even hade rest sig och gått tillbaka till de andra. 

Han hade inte gått tillbaka utan hade stannat kvar på stranden och sedan tagit sig till Ingrids och Williams rum. Han hade knackat på och Ingrid hade yrvaket öppnat dörren, släppt in honom utan att ställa några frågor. 

Nu darrar benen av mjölksyra och total utmattning. Han är ingen löpare och det märks. Han är helt slut så slänger sig ner i den varma sanden med ett vrål. Ligger där medan han försöker återhämta sig, samla sina tankar.

"Jag har inga skäl till att tvivla på Even" tänker han där han ligger.

"Men jag har anledning till att tvivla på vårt förhållande, har anledning till att tro att det inte kommer hålla".

Han önskar, naturligtvis, inte att det vore så, men den bittra sanningen är att det är precis så han ligger och tänker. Om han ska vara helt ärlig så är det exakt det han tror.

 

 


	23. Avsked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We've lost our way that's what you told me last  
> Tears, they come and go  
> This is us, I'll never get enough  
> It's taking losing you to know"
> 
> Sigma, Birdie med "Find Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hade ett helt annat kapitel i huvudet men fick höra låten ovan och då blev det som det blev.
> 
> (Tack för låten min fina vän, du vet vem du är ;) )

Han tar några rejäla simtag i poolen, låter vattnet täcka kroppen. Dyker ner under vattnet med öppna ögon. Kloret får hans ögon att svida men han bryr sig inte.

Julian lämnade ön tidigare imorse. Det hade varit så jobbigt att säga hej då. De hade stått i den öppna, luftiga foajén och stirrat på varandra. Julian hade varit sammanbiten, sett blek och eländig ut. Han hade stått stilla och tittat på Julian med tårar rinnande nerför kinderna.

"So, this is it. Då vi säger hej då" hade Julian viskat fram till slut.

Han hade inte kunnat säga något. Han hade velat säga att det inte stämde, att det inte var sant men det hade han inte gjort. Det Julian stod och sade, framför honom, hade ju varit sant. Detta var ögonblicket de båda fruktat. Det hade varit hans val, han hade valt att bryta, att inte inleda en djupare relation.

Han hade stått stilla med kliande fingrar, hade velat röra. Han hade velat strunta i sitt beslut och det hade tagit all självbehärskning att inte ta tillbaka allt han hade sagt under natten vid den öde poolen.

Det hade blivit sent innan de hade pratat färdigt, innan de hade fått fram allt de hade velat säga. Solens strålar hade börjat slicka deras ryggar när Julian slutligen hade rest sig upp och sagt "Jag måste gå och packa. Bussen till flygplatsen går om två timmar."

Julian hade dragit sin tumme längs med hans käke, böjt huvudet och dragit en djup suck. Han hade tagit Julians hand och tillsammans hade de gått tillbaka till rummet. Under tystnad hade han suttit och tittat på när Julian hade packat sina väskor. Han hade inte gråtit en enda tår- inte en enda- han kunde inte tillåta sig själv att göra det. Vad hade det tjänat till?

Julian hade packat sina väskor, ställt dem vid dörren och tagit en sista blick på rummet, hade sett så förlorad ut, ensam och förvirrad. Han hade varit tvungen att sluta sina ögon för att inte ta tillbaka allt han sagt. Han hade tagit ett beslut och tänkte stå fast vid det.

Han hade slutit ögonen och fokuserat på det som var viktigt. Han hade tvingat sig själv att tänka "Even, Even, Even". Han hade tvingat sig själv att minnas Evens blåa ögon. Han hade suttit i en av fåtöljerna med slutna ögon och upprepat samma ord, inom sig, om och om igen "Even, Even, Even".

Plötsligt hade ett par armar slutits runt hans midja. Han hade öppnat ögonen och sett Julian stå på knä framför honom med näsan inborrad mot hans mage. Julian hade skakat våldsamt av sina försök att hålla inne de snyftningar som hade velat komma ut.

"Förlåt" hade han hört Julian säga. "Förlåt för att jag är sån här. Jag kan inte hjälpa det"

Allt han hade kunnat göra var att långsamt stryka Julian över håret och lägga sin kind, en sista gång, ovanpå de mörka lockarna. Han hade dragit in ett djupt andetag och tagit in Julians doft- den han hade kommit att tycka så oerhört mycket om.

De hade stått i foajén, en meter från varandra och stirrat. Han hade inte vågat stå närmare än så, rädd för vad som hade kunnat hända om han hade närmat sig.

Av misstag hade han tagit ett steg närmare och det hade varit allt som behövdes. Han hade slängt sina armar runt Julian, klängt sig fast, hade stått så i några evighetsekunder tills Julian hade varit tvungen att frigöra sig ur hans grepp.

"Bussen går strax. Jag måste gå" hade Julian sagt med bruten stämma.

Han hade börjat snyfta, hade inte kunnat släppa taget om Julians svettiga t-shirt.

Julian hade vänt sig om och lämnat honom bakom sig. Han hade sjunkit ner på marken, låtit ryggen sakta glida nerför en pelare. Han hade hållt händerna framför ansiktet, hade inte velat se Julian försvinna ut ur hans liv.

Han hade knappast ens märkt ropen som hade ekat bakom honom.

"JULIAN. Vänta. Åk inte än. Vi måste säga hej då". Ingrid och William hade kommit rusande i sina pyjamasar. De hade sprungit så fort benen hade burit dem för att hinna ge Julian varsin avskedskram.

Sen hade bussdörrarna stängts och Julian var borta, borta innan han ens hade hunnit blinka.

Han hade sett sig om efter Even men han hade inte varit där. Istället hade Ingrid och William satt sig hos honom, hållt om och låtit honom gråta.

Nu simmar han i den klorfyllda poolen. Det har gått några timmar, solen står högt i skyn och han svalkar sitt rödgråtna ansikte.

Han kan känna Evens blick på sig. Den borde fylla honom med ett lugn, borde göra honom lycklig, borde övertyga honom om att han gjort det rätta.....

Det gör den inte.

Han simmar varv efter varv i den runda poolen, försöker lugna ner sig, ta sig samman. Han stannar till vid poolkanten och Even bestämmer sig för att komma fram till honom, räcker ut en hand för honom att ta. Han tar den, låter sig bli hjälpt upp. Han dryper av poolvatten så tar tacksamt mot handduken Even håller fram.

Han torkar sig och lägger sig sedan på en av solstolarna. Even säger något till honom men han hör inte vad. När han inte svarar närmar Even sig, gör det försiktigt, tveksamt, som om det inte är tillåtet.

I ögonvrån ser han det ske. Får dåligt samvete men rör sig inte, ligger still, låtsas inte om.

Even sätter sig ner på solstolen, sträcker ut sin hand och smeker hans höft. Han rycker ofrivilligt till.

"Isak" säger Even trevande.

"Even, inte nu. Inte just nu. Det är för tidigt. Jag kan inte"

Even drar tillbaka handen som om han bränt sig.

"Jag längtar till imorgon. Jag vill hem nu. Hem med dig. Börja om." Säger Even uppgivet och går därifrån.

"Jag med" viskar han tyst till sig själv. "Jag med".

 

 


	24. Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing on my mind  
> Nothing to remember  
> Nothing to forget  
> And I've got nothing to regret  
> But I'm all tied up on the inside  
> No one knows quite what I've got  
> And I know that on the outside  
> What I used to be  
> I'm not  
> Anymore
> 
> You know I've heard about people like me  
> But I never made the connection  
> They walk one road to set them free  
> And find they've gone the wrong direction  
> But there's no need for turning back  
> Cause all roads lead to where I stand;  
> And I believe I'll walk them all  
> No matter what I may have planned
> 
> Don McLean- "Crossroads"

Han lutar huvudet mot det lilla fönstret, ser hur de sveper in över Norge, närmar sig Oslo. Planet börjar förbereda sig för landning och han håller inne en suck som vill komma ut. De närmar sig norsk mark och han sluter sina ögon, kniper ihop dem hårt. Han känner öronen slå lock och koncentrerar sig på tuggandet av det smaklösa tuggummit. Han tuggar och tuggar, lite maniskt nästan. Han gillar fortfarande inte att flyga. Har aldrig gjort, kommer aldrig göra.

Han tänker på flyget till ön, hur han hade kvidit och fått Julian att vrida sig av skratt. Han hör Julians högljudda skratt eka i öronen och magen fylls med fjärilar, tusen små fjärilar som frenetiskt fladdrar för att komma ut. Minnet får honom att slappna av men så plötsligt kränger planet till och han stålsätter sig, förbereder sig för det värsta, håller andan. En hand sluts om hans, trycker till, smeker hans knogar och lugnar.

"Det går bra. Vi är snart nere, hemma" viskar Even uppmuntrande in i hans lomma högeröra.

Han pressar nervöst ihop läpparna och nickar ansträngt. Han lägger tillbaka sin panna mot fönstret och andas. Han ser planet sjunka ner genom de tunna vita molnen, hör kaptenen säga att det är tjugo grader varmt och soligt hemma i Oslo. 

Planet sjunker och han med det. Han sjunker, både fysiskt och psykiskt. Han känner det som om ett stort, tungt betongblock ligger på hans axlar. Han vill inte känna så. Han vill känna att allt är bra, att allt kommer bli bra, att detta- Even och han- kommer fungera. Han vill ju detta, det vill han. De är rätt, de älskar varandra, de är menade att vara tillsammans. Han visste det redan på gymnasiet- han vet det nu. Det ska inte finnas några som helst tvivel. Det är med Even han ska vara. Han vet det!

Så han förstår inte varför hans kropp stretar emot, säger att allt bara är åt helvete fel. Det är något stort och fult inom honom som gnager på honom och som fyller honom med fel sorts känslor. Han ruskar på sitt huvud, försöker skjuta bort.

Han vänder på huvudet och tittar på Even. Even ler mot honom, lutar sig lite åt sidan och ger honom en lätt kyss. Det är nog tänkt att vara en lugnande, kärleksfull gest men den känns bara kvävande, som om den inte borde ha hänt. Känslan av Evens läppar mot hans hud är bekant, nästan alltför bekant känns det som, och fel fast ändå helt rätt. Han ler mot sin pojkvän och håller hårt fast. Han ler och låter handen ligga kvar. Ignorerar allt annat. 

Planet landar till slut. De är hemma och han drar en lättnadens suck- han överlevde även denna gång. Even ställer sig upp, tar ner deras handbagage och tätt ihop går de av planet. De går för att hämta sina resväskor, står en evighet vid rullbandet innan de äntligen dyker upp. Han lyfter upp sin stora backpack. Den är tung och dess vikt tynger hans rygg, pressar hans ben och fötter obekvämt mot golvet. Han pustar när han börjar gå. Det är nästan outhärdligt. Han kan inte förstå vad det är som väger så mycket.

Even drar elegant upp handtaget på sin rullväska och visslar glatt på någon melodi när de går mot utgången. Väskan glider lätt över det blänkande golvet.

De kommer ut i vänthallen. Med svettig rygg går han i riktning flygtåget men stoppas av ett par glada bekanta röster. 

Två barn springer fram mot dem, slänger sig om deras axlar. Han blir helt överrumplad och hinner ta några steg bakåt innan han förstår vilka de är.

"Farbror Isak! Farbror Even!" ropar ett par barnröster och han känner hur han blir överöst med kramar. Han kramar förvirrat tillbaka innan han återfår fattningen. Det är Jonas och Evas barn.

Han tittar sig omkring och får syn på Jonas och Eva en bit bort. De vinkar och ler mot dem. Han släpper barnen och går mot sina vänner. Han är glad, han är hemma, han har Even och han har sina bästa vänner. Han känner värmen sprida sig i bröstet. Han är så så tacksam.

"Det är så här livet ska vara." tänker han. "En man man älskar, goda vänner. Det är precis så det ska vara. Vad mer kan man begära?"

Han sträcker sig ivrigt efter Evens händer, fumlar bakom ryggen för att få tag på dem, vill visa hur mycket han älskar, vill känna den varma trygghet, han vet, Even alltid ger honom men famlar ut i intet.

Han vänder sig om och ser att Even sitter på golvet några meter bort, barn i famn, med ögon som glittrar.

Even ser så oändligt lycklig ut, där på golvet,  med Jonas barn i famnen. Lycklig och fullkomlig. Han kan se det, han kan känna det ända in i hjärtat. Even vill detta, vill ha barn, leva familjeliv. Han kan inte blunda längre. De vill inte samma sak, hur mycket han än önskar att det vore så. De vill helt enkelt inte samma sak.

Han stirrar på Even, tar in scenen som breder ut sig framför honom- Evens glittrande ögon, av upphetsning färgade kinder, det stora smittande leende på Evens läppar. Han ser på och suger upp det, låter det fylla hans bröst.

Even lyfter blicken från barnen och möter hans ögon. Söker uppebarligen något men finner det inte så Even blinkar besviket till och sänker sitt huvud igen.

Han märker hur glittret i Evens ögon försvinner, hur leendet falnar, hur kinderna förlorar sin röda färg.

Even pussar barnen, reser sig upp, borstar bort smutsen från de svarta jeansen, går sedan fram till de andra och kramar om, hälsar.

De går ut till den väntade bilen, sätter sig till rätta och åker hem under tystnad. Barnen har somnat, Eva kör med Jonas hand på låret medan de- Even och han- sitter vid varsitt fönster med blickarna riktade ut mot de bekanta Oslogatorna.

De närmar sig lägenheten och Eva saktar in, stannar till utanför deras trappuppgång.

"Vi skall inte följa med upp, eller hur..." konstaterar Eva mer än frågar. 

Han tittar frågande på Even och skakar sedan på huvudet.

"Nej. Jag ringer er sen" säger han och lägger handen på Jonas axel, trycker den lätt.

"Tack för att ni kom och hämtade oss. Det var jättesnällt av er."

De går ur bilen, tar ut sina väskor ur bagageluckan, öppnar porten, går uppför de två trapporna, låser upp dörren och går in.

"Hem ljuva hem" säger Even försiktigt och tar hans hand.

"Hem ljuva hem" svarar han.

Han gör sig fri från Evens mjuka hand, lyfter av sig backpacken och lägger den mitt på hallgolvet, lämnar den där. Tyngden av den känns ännu på hans axlar.

Han börjar gå mot badrummet men vänder sig om mitt i rörelsen och går tillbaka. Even står kvar, tittar bedjande på honom. De känner varandra så väl, utan och innan. Even kan läsa honom som en öppen bok. Even vet.

"Jag är ledsen" säger han. "Så djävla ledsen att jag inte kan ge dig det du vill ha."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy is the burden  
> For all of us on earth  
> Some of us do good things  
> Other causes hurt
> 
> What I’m trying to say is  
> It doesn’t matter how  
> We always gotta keep on moving  
> Gotta walk through the fire  
> /  
> Martin Almgren- "A Bitter Lullaby"
> 
> Jag hoppas ni orkar läsa det sista kapitlet. Det kommer bli en sorts epilog. Ett sådant klyschigt "några-år-senare" sorts slut ;)
> 
> Ett stort tack till er som hängt med hela vägen hit. Ni är oerhört uppskattade.


	25. Slutet gott allting gott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet. Det blev inte riktigt som jag hade planerat. Inte detta sista kapitlet, inte historien överhuvudtaget egentligen men nu är den då äntligen klar. Hurra!
> 
> Så, tack alla ni få men trogna som läst. Massa kärlek till er!

Oslo Gardermoen augusti 2039!

Han står med resväskan vid den stora ingången och väntar. Han är tidig, har åkt direkt från jobbet ut till flygplatsen. Han tittar sig omkring, ser efter om någon av de andra har kommit ännu men de verkar som om han är först på plats. Det är mycket folk i rörelse så helt säker kan han ju inte vara, de andra skulle ju, i teorin, ha hunnit gå in redan.

Han står utanför och väntar ännu en stund innan han bestämmer sig för att gå in. Han är tidig och flyget går inte förrän om tre timmar. Om han känner de andra rätt kommer det dröja ett tag innan de dyker upp.

Förut, innan, var det alltid han som kom sist, i sista sekund, med andan halsen men nu, nu är det annorlunda. Nu är det han som fixar och ordnar, planerar, ser till att allt flyter på. Det hade han aldrig trott men det är så det har blivit. Ibland känns det lite övermäktigt, denna förändring i livet men han älskar det, kan inte tänka sig att ha det på något annat vis.

Så han går in, pressar sig förbi alla folk som står i kö för att checka in. Han går med bestämda steg mot cafét, köper en kaffe och sätter sig ner, väntar.

Han hade förberett allt igår, packat sin väska, fyllt den med kläder, solkräm, ipren, kondomer, hade packat den full med allt som kunde tänkas behövas. Hade sen förberett allt det andra, lagt fram och ordnat. Försökt hjälpa till så gott han kunde innan han hade satt sig i bilen och kört iväg till jobbet, med sin fullpackade väska i bagageluckan.

Mobilen plingar till i fickan. Han ler stort när han läser:

"Vi är på väg. Snart där!"

De. Är. Snart. Där.

Han känner hur pulsen ökar där han sitter och dricker sitt kaffe.

Vägen hit har varit lång och krokig. Inte alls lätt eller självklar. Han suckar när han tänker tillbaka på hur det hade varit. Han får svårt att andas när han tänker på Julian, på Even och allt de gick igenom.

Han tänker på hur han hade vacklat fram och tillbaka, hur hans hjärta hade sagt en sak och hans hjärna något helt annat. Hur han till slut hade bestämt sig och då insett att det kanske var försent, att han hade bränt alla broar, att det han ville mest av allt inte längre var möjligt. Han minns de helvetes kval han hade gått igenom, alla tårar som hade gråtits- både sina egna men även Evens och Julians.

Allt hade varit en enda röra. Han hade gråtit så mycket, i den lilla lägenheten där han hade bott, efter uppbrottet med Even. Han hade gråtit minst lika mycket efter uppbrottet med Julian. Han hade gråtit och skrikit och slängt saker runt omkring sig. Han hade varit förtvivlad och arg på allt och alla. Arg på Even som hade ställt orimliga krav, arg på sig själv som inte hade kunnat säga ja, inte hade kunnat gå med på vad som önskades av honom, arg på Julian som inte hade förstått att han hade behövt tid, Julian som hade tyckt att han hade fått nog med tid.

Så han hade lämnat allt bakom sig, gått ifrån, och försökt att inte titta bakåt utan endast framåt.

Så han hade gjort just det- tittat framåt och fokuserat på sina studier.

På ett sätt hade han tagit den lättaste vägen ut och han hade känt sig så lättad för ett tag. Ett tag, tills allt kom ikapp honom.

Han hade varit tillsammans med Joakim när det hände. Han hade precis skrivit klart sin allra sista tenta på det där extra året han hade bestämt sig för att ta på universitetet. Sommaren var i antågande och han hade varit ute för att fira med sina kursare. De hade varit glada och druckit några öl för mycket. Han hade stått mitt på dansgolvet på någon klubb och dansat för sig själv. I ögonvrån hade han sett någon. Någon han inte hade sett på över två år, någon han hade försökt glömma. Han hade stannat upp, stirrat och sedan rusat därifrån. Ute på gatan hade personen i fråga hunnit ikapp honom och natten hade slutat mellan ett par vita lakan med kroppar tätt slingrade om varandra.

Sedan hade det hänt igen och igen. Det hade inte varit något planerat. De hade, helt enkelt, stött på varandra lite varstans, helt oväntat, och de hade dragits till varandra som magneter mot ett kylskåp. Han hade inte varit stolt över sig själv men hade inte kunnat låta bli. Han hade låtit sig svepas med, gång på gång.

Han hade bott på ena sidan stan med Joakim och den andra hade bott på andra sidan stan med sin partner. Ingen av dem hade varit singlar, de hade inte haft lov att vara samman men likväl hade det alltid slutat på samma sätt när de råkade på varandra.

En morgon i april hade han vaknat upp, i sängen, bredvid denna någon, som inte var hans pojkvän (en gång hade han varit det men inte längre). Han hade vaknat, tittat ut genom fönstret och tänkt att "nu räcker det". Han hade gråtit och hunnit börja fundera på att gå när den andra hade börjat röra på sig.

Han hade stannat, låtit sig bli omhållen, låtit sig vältra i att höra sitt namn viskas fram mot hans rygg. Han hade försökt göra sig fri mentalt genom att säga "det här går inte" men hade inte lyckats. Han hade älskat så högt att han hade stannat kvar, för alltid.

Han väcks ur sina tankar av en hand som rör hans axel. Handens naglar är rödmålade och välvårdade. Helt annorlunda än för fjorton år sedan då varenda en av naglarna på samma hand hade varit trasiga, då nagelbanden hade varit blodiga av för många timmars nervöst bitande. Han tar handen ömt i sin, pussar den lätt, innan han vänder sig om.

"Ingrid. Ni är tidiga" säger han.

"Jaha. Ska vi gå och komma tillbaka om en timma då" svarar Ingrid skämtsamt tillbaka.

"Ja tack" skrattar han.

Ingrid vänder sig om för att gå men han stoppar henne.

"Sätt dig! Var är William då?"

"Han är där borta och försöker slita sig från Kajsa" säger hon och gestikulerar diskret i riktning ett par meter bort.

"Var är de dina då?" frågar Ingrid när hon satt sig ner

"De är på väg! De skrev och sa att de var på gång men känner jag dem rätt lär vi få springa till gaten" säger han med kärlek i rösten.

"Då känner du inte oss speciellt väl" hör han en djup stämma bakom sig säga.

Han vänder sig om igen och där är de.

Han öppnar famnen för sin dotter som ivrigt slänger sina armar runt hans nacke och ropar "Pappa! Äntligen. Vi saknade dig hela natten. Jag fick till och med somna i eran säng, bredvid pappa- så mycket saknade vi dig".

Han snusar in doften av hallonschampo, njuter av att få vara nära, sträcker sedan ut sin ena hand och säger "Kom hit du också Even! Familjekram!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag blandade in lite av en annan berättelse, jag skrivit, i denna. De som läst den vet nog vilken det är. Kanske blev det lite knasigt men ja.....fungerade det tycker ni??


End file.
